


Incluso si el mundo se acaba, seguiré contigo

by KuroAshi_ZxS



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Feels, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroAshi_ZxS/pseuds/KuroAshi_ZxS
Summary: Alerta Spoilers – Infinity WarLa lucha con Thanos ha llegado a su fin, y ahora los Vengadores intentan ponerse de pie en medio de la desesperación. Al mando del Capitán América, no solo deben encontrar al mejor defensor de la Tierra y poner orden en el planeta; sino que también llevar a cabo un plan demente para devolver la vida de quienes perecieron por el Guantelete del Titán.“Si lo que necesitan para vencer son las Gemas del Infinito, entonces vamos al pasado a recuperarlas” Palabras dichas en broma que pronto se convertirían en la única vía para imponerse sobre Thanos y seguir el camino que Strange había trazado para ellos.-----“No pudimos defender el planeta, así que lo vengaremos” había susurrado contra su oído, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos. Su última noche, antes de abandonar su tiempo y embarcarse en la peor misión suicida por el bien de la historia.“Quizás tengas razón, pero nunca lo olvides, no volveré a cometer el mismo error” sus labios se encontraban cerca: un suave roce, cálido y tranquilizante “Incluso si el mundo se acaba, seguiré contigo”Stony





	1. Capítulo 01: De las cenizas de los muertos

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Es un gusto volver, solo un par de días después de mi anterior One-Shot. Este es el fic que prometí, y aunque no creo que sea necesario volver a avisar, tendrá muchos spoilers de la película. Además, esta historia estará basada en buena parte de lo que probablemente pasará en Avengers 4, filtrado por un usuario hace algunos días. Aunque claro, también algunas ideas que agregaré de mi parte.
> 
> En lo que respecta a parejas, será Stony, aunque no sé si agregué alguna otra más adelante. Todo depende del modo en que se desarrolle la trama.
> 
> Los Vengadores, Los Guardianes de la Galaxia y el resto de los personajes pertenece a Marvel. Disculpen las faltas ortográficas.

Se habían esfumado. Tal y como el tiempo, como el tiempo que había pasado congelado en el hielo, habían escapado entre sus dedos. 

No había podido detenerlo, se tan sentía impotente. Perdido… la culpa del superviviente corroyéndole por dentro, la pesadumbre del que había sido dejado atrás. 

Pero una gran diferencia marcaba ambas situaciones: Peggy, Howard y los Comandos habían disfrutado sus vidas, formado una familia. Aquello siempre le había brindado un agridulce alivio, sentía que, si bien su sacrificio para exterminar HYDRA había sido en vano, salvar sus vidas era una recompensa más que suficiente.

Sus compañeros, su familia, habían muerto antes que él. Y esta vez no había marcha atrás.

Quizás era ese dolor el más difícil de digerir, tan frío como la hiel. 

Cayó rendido en el suelo, sintiéndose entumecido, agotado. Su cuerpo clamaba por un descanso, por desconectarse de aquello que su mente no podía procesar. No podía hacerlo, y eso era lo más triste de todo. El deber siempre era mucho mayor que el dolor. 

Tomó un par de respiraciones profundas; parpadeando contra el cansancio, las lágrimas y una posible conmoción cerebral. Thanos le había golpeado con fuerza, pero no lo suficiente para matarle. Sabía que se encontraba a solo unos pasos de derrotarlos, y seguro había pensado que era mejor que el azar se encargara de acabar con la mitad del universo.

Los restos de quién había sido su amigo, de Bucky, se confundían con la fértil tierra de Wakanda. No dudaba que en todo el mundo estaba ocurriendo lo mismo, y solo imaginar las ciudades sepultadas en las cenizas de sus muertos…Era imposible que enfermara, pero el regusto amargo en la boca y las náuseas le indicaban que estaba a punto de vomitar.

Su expresión se cerró, bruscamente, al sentir los pasos de sus amigos acercarse a él. Debía intentar mantener la compostura, aunque sabía que el ligero temblor en sus manos, delataba lo que su rostro no se atrevía a mostrar.

“¿Qué ha pasado?” preguntó Bruce con la voz rasposa, haciendo un valiente intento de aclarar la situación. Una conformación a lo que más temía “¿Medio universo…?”

El doctor dejó la frase sin acabar, pues el asentimiento de Thor fue más que suficiente. Vio como Bruce caía al suelo, aún dentro del traje semi destruido del Hulkbuster, aquel que habían rescatado de la sede de los Vengadores poco antes de su partida. 

Steve llevó una mano a su pecho, apretándolo con fuerza, justo en el lugar donde antaño, una estrella blanca adornara su traje. Pudo disimular, con muchos problemas, el acceso a un ataque de pánico y las nuevas nauseas que le hacían perder el equilibrio. Por un segundo, incluso había olvidado como respirar. Ver al buen doctor tan destruido solo servía para añadir más peso a lo terrible que era ahora su realidad…

Sintiéndose un poco más estable, miró a sus compañeros, a quienes quedaban. Era una palabra horrible, pues ni siquiera podía creer que el azar le dejara nuevamente atrás. Sabía perfectamente que habría preferido irse, el peso que se acumulaba poco a poco sobre sus hombros terminaría asfixiándolo. Miró con algo de ironía el lugar donde había estado Wanda minutos antes, la expresión casi agradecida cuando se dio cuenta de cuál sería su final. De poder seguir a Visión al más allá, si este existía. 

Siempre había sido un devoto católico, un fiel creyente. Pero ni siquiera él podía preocuparse de como su fe se había tambaleado hasta sus cimientos, pues el Titán había logrado algo que siempre había pensado imposible, incluso de parte de HYDRA mientras luchaba contra ellos. 

Steve sabía perfectamente que, de haber estado en el lugar de Wanda, su expresión habría sido la misma. Alivio y paz, finalmente un descanso. Pero seguía allí, con ellos, y eso era algo que no podía cambiar. Debía afrontar las consecuencias, y aunque doliera, aún había mucho por hacer. 

Al menos, la Bruja Escarlata no tendría que recorrer por ese camino lleno de sufrimiento. No tendría que ponerse en pie, con la consciencia carcomiéndole por dentro: tener que matar a Vision y luego no poder evitar que Thanos se adueñara de su gema. 

Detuvo esa línea de pensamientos, cuadrando los hombros, intentando serenarse. Nuevamente la ironía jugaba en su contra, pues de todos los elegidos, se encontraba aún el equipo original. 

Natasha estaba al lado de Bruce, ayudándole a abandonar el Hulkbuster. No había que temer, pues era obvio que tras el ataque, las fuerzas enemigas se habían retirado, sin darles oportunidad de hacer algo más. De vengarse por los caídos, o dejar que la ira de muchos se desvaneciera a través del combate.

Thor se encontraba mirando al vacío, contemplando su nueva arma, que había blandido con tanta fuerza como Mjolnir, pero que no había cumplido el objetivo final por el que había sido forjada. Era extraño no verlo usar el martillo, pero a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, era una historia que más tarde todos deberían escuchar. 

Con paso más firme del que habría esperado, se acercó a Okoye, ayudándola a ponerse en pie. La chica parecía ausente, sosteniendo con fuerza su mano, aquella que su rey había tomado antes de desaparecer “Me gustaría que nos reunamos en el palacio” sostuvo sus manos con fuerza, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos “Sé que es el peor de los momentos, con su Majestad...no, con T’Challa ido” su voz se quebró unos instantes, pero pensaba que era mejor así. El rey de Wakanda se había convertido en su amigo, uno de sus mejores amigos, y no sentía bien tratarlo con tanta formalidad, cuando solo ella se encontraba para escucharlo. Él había salvado a Bucky, le había prestado su ayuda en los peores momentos. Le había abierto su hogar bajo aquellas circunstancias, y siempre tenía tiempo para charlar con él cuando visitaba a Barnes. Se lo debía “Pero debemos reagruparnos, ver quienes siguen con nosotros. Si nos derrumbamos ahora, nada tendría sentido”

“Sin su majestad...habrá una revuelta” murmuró la jefa de las Dora Milaje, mirándole con un deje de gratitud que, tan rápido como vino, desapareció de su mirada. No era alguien que le gustara mostrarse débil, la había conocido durante sus breves estadías en Wakanda, y sin duda era una fiera guerrera que respetaba tanto como Natasha. Por ello, sabía que necesitaba algo en qué centrarse, lo había visto en su compañera durante muchas veces tras sus misiones. Ya luego el tiempo para el duelo llegaría. Todo a su debida hora “tendremos que poner algo de orden”

“Shuri sigue viva, escuché su voz cuando empezaron...cuando ellos desaparecieron” el parpadeo en sus ojos le indicó que no había pensado en ello, no con la muerte de T’Challa tan fresca en su memoria “Aún se puede hacer algo, pero debe ser rápido. Restablecer las barreras, curar a los heridos y buscar una forma de contactar...con Stark. Puede que siga vivo”

Okoye asintió con brusquedad, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros. La determinación fulgía con tal fuerza, que su corazón se hinchó con el amor hacia ellos, por dejarle tomar las riendas en esa situación tan desesperada. Por permitirle centrar su mente en algo más que el dolor, en los recuerdos de la pérdida, de cómo todo volvía a repetirse en un círculo sin aparente fin.

Y eso fue justamente lo que hicieron. El campo de batalla estaba completamente destrozado, y los supervivientes, luchando por encontrar una explicación lógica a esa masacre. La devastación era tal, que el aire parecía que nunca volvería a ser igual, para siempre marcado con las cenizas de quienes su vida había sido tan injustamente arrebatada.

Las naves enemigas seguían allí, al menos las que se encontraban tan destruidas que había sido imposible ponerlas en marcha. La barrara no parecía tan afectada, pero sí el palacio y las ciudades aledañas: el humo y las llamas brotaban con furia, e incluso el vibranium no había sido capaz de detener el embiste de las Fuerzas Oscuras.

“War Machine, necesito que recorras el perímetro, busca a cualquier desaparecido” empezó a dar órdenes, sin detenerse más que a ayudar a una de las Dora Milaje con una herida en el tobillo. Asintió bruscamente al dios nórdico, quién llevaba entre sus manos a Vision, el único a quién ese día podrían dar una verdadera sepultura. Estaba cubierto por su capa, cargado con tal delicadeza, que cualquiera podría decir que solo estaba dormido “Viuda, ve con Okoye y las Dora Milaje. Creo que parte de la tribu Yabari sigue en pie, ellos conocen el terreno y pueden ayudar. Pongan orden, vean que la princesa se encuentra bien, y que no quede ningún enemigo escondido en las instalaciones” 

“Voy a encargarme del transmisor y contactar con mis amigos. No me importa si quieres mandarme como a todos, no eres mi jefe, yo soy el líder aquí de mi propia banda. Mucho más genial que la suya, por cierto” murmuró una voz a sus pies, con una voz tan cargada de dolor, que habría sido imposible escucharla sin su super audición “Necesito contactar a Quill, sin Groot aquí…” Rocket, si no mal recordaba, era su nombre. Entendía perfectamente esa desesperación, la angustia, la incertidumbre.

“Puedes ir con el doctor Banner, cuando termine de ayudar a los heridos, si necesitas ayuda con la tecnología” murmuró con suavidad, casi como si estuviera haciendo una acotación, en vez de guiar suavemente a Rocket hacia los suministros “la mejor calificada es Shuri…digo, la princesa Shuri. Pero con T’Challa ido, creo que debemos dejarla descansar, al menos por hoy” Su rostro se arrugó en un rictus de cansancio, sabiendo que a pesar de lo que deseaba, ella no era una guerrera ni un soldado. Solo una chica muy fuerte, pero que en menos de unas horas, debería asumir la pérdida de su familia y sentarse en el trono de una nación destruida. Una mano en su hombro le devolvió a la realidad, topándose de frente con la suave sonrisa de Banner.

“Aún sigo sin ser esa clase de doctor, Capitán” respondió Bruce en tono ligero, pero acatando sin más comentarios sus indicaciones.

Poniéndose de pie, y dejando a la guerrera en manos del doctor, inició con las labores de ayuda. Él mismo dirigió con Rhodas el rescate de los heridos, trasladándolos a las inmediaciones del palacio que aún seguían en pie. Thor se unió pronto a ellos, con el rostro en blanco, conteniéndose de un modo admirable a romper en llanto. En un momento, Steve le obligó a detenerse, cuando todos tomaban un breve descanso.

Necesitaban tener sus mentes centradas, al menos de momento, por el bien de la nación que les había prestado tanta ayuda y que ahora le pagaban con sangre y cenizas. Irónicamente, las palabras que el propio T’Challa había pronunciado antes de la batalla contra la Orden Oscura. Pero a pesar de ello…no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados al ver al dios así. Algo mucho más grande debió ocurrir antes, y suponía que tenía que ver con la historia de Bruce sobre su supuesta muerte. 

“¿Qué ocurre?” preguntó con cuidado, frunciendo profundamente el ceño al notar que Thor no era capaz de soportar y se derrumbaba a sus pies. Nunca le había visto de ese modo, excepto cuando supo que Loki había muerto… “¿Es…tu hermano?” Por el cariño que le tenía al dios, nunca había insultado al pelinegro en su presencia. Nadie del equipo lo hacía, ni siquiera Clint, quién había sido forzado a actuar contra su voluntad por las tretas de Loki.

“Thanos le engañó, Steven…la razón por la que atacó Midgard fue porque se encontraba bajo su voluntad” gruesas lágrimas descendían de sus mejillas, y sus amplios hombros se sacudían en medio de sus sollozos “Pero es más que eso, mucho más…pobre amigo conejo, yo le dije que no tenía nada más que perder, y él me respondió que sí lo hacía. Perdió a su amigo árbol nuevamente, y yo tan ciego…no me di cuenta que aún los tenía a todos hasta ver como el azar jugó en nuestros destinos…”

Sin saber que más hacer, Steve le abrazó con fuerza, rodeándole entre sus brazos. Thor era más alto, por lo que era una situación algo incómoda, pero al sentir como este devolvía el contacto, pensó que podía estar haciendo algo bien. Fue lo suficientemente respetuoso para apartar la mirada cuando el guerrero secó sus lágrimas, devolviendo la sonrisa temblorosa que le dirigió el dios al retomar el rescate.

La noche llegó antes de lo esperado, y sus agarrotados músculos le hicieron tropezar un par de veces, mientras se dirigía a la sala de conferencias. Allí se encontraban todos sus amigos, las altas autoridades wakandianas, los mejores guerreros del país. En las pantallas holográficas mostraban las noticias que cubrían las grandes ciudades de todo el mundo, de cómo misteriosamente la mitad de la población había desaparecido de un momento a otro.

“Ross ha muerto, pero su segundo al mando ha estado intentando contactarte” la escueta voz de Natasha le sobresaltó, viendo cómo manejaba su teléfono celular con impresionante rapidez “Es increíble que ahora nos quieran de regreso, pero sobre todo a ti. Te necesitan como líder, ahora que las personas se han vuelto contra las Fuerzas Armadas”

“Ya veo” mordió sus labios un instante, sabiendo que era uno de los dos posibles escenarios que rondaban en su mente “Mañana hablaremos de qué hacer con los gobiernos, ya es demasiado tarde, y todos necesitamos descansar” hizo una pausa, dudando antes de preguntar “¿Clint? ¿Scott?”

“Incomunicados. Pero Pepper…” Rhodey fue quién contestó, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas “Fury y Hill también se fueron. Los dos altos cargos que quedaban de SHIELD. Tendremos que pensar que hacer con los sobrevivientes”

Tras alistar los últimos detalles, y decidir que la siguiente reunión sería al medio día. Y dependiendo de lo que lograran concertar, llevarían a cabo un funeral para aquellos que se habían ido. La Reina Madre, el título honorario con el que se conocía con la progenitora de T’Challa, sería quién asumiría el control de Wakanda hasta que Shuri estuviera lista. Al menos agradecía los pequeños favores, pues la chica no tendría que enfrentar sola tal camino.

Aunque la ironía era terrible, si era sincero consigo mismo. Todos los que estaban aquí, al menos la mayoría, habían tenido que ver morir a sus seres queridos al menos por segunda o tercera vez.

Pero momentos antes que ellos se retiraran a sus habitaciones, Rocket entró a la habitación, sosteniendo entre sus manos un comunicador. Su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas y dolor, pero parecía decidido, tendiéndoles el artefacto. Thor a su lado se tensó, entendiendo lo que había ocurrido sin necesidad de palabras. El propio Steve intuía levemente que el destino de los amigos de Rocket era el mismo que Bucky, pero antes que pudiera decir algo o intentar intervenir, los pasos resonando en el pasillo le indicaron que Bruce venía tras él. Apareció por la puerta, con el cabello apuntando en todas direcciones y un brillo singular en la mirada “Lo hemos contactado”

Era increíble, pensó Steve, sintiendo que al fin podía respirar correctamente y un peso se aliviaba de sus hombros. Que incluso en esa situación, de las cenizas de los muertos, existía un rayo de esperanza.


	2. Capítulo 02: Perdido en el basto espacio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Es un gusto volver a verlos. Estoy aquí de regreso con el segundo cap, con el que me disculpo de antemano si es algo corto igual que el anterior. Esto se debe a que son más bien introducciones, pero desde el siguiente, prometo que mínimo tendrá cada uno un mínimo de tres mil palabras, excepto dos casos más adelante.
> 
> Los Vengadores, Los Guardianes de la Galaxia y el resto de los personajes pertenece a Marvel. Disculpen las faltas ortográficas.

Pero momentos antes que ellos se retiraran a sus habitaciones, Rocket entró al cuarto, sosteniendo entre sus manos un comunicador. Su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas y dolor, pero parecía decidido, tendiéndoles el artefacto. Thor a su lado se tensó, entendiendo lo que había ocurrido sin necesidad de palabras. El propio Steve intuía levemente que el destino de los amigos de Rocket era el mismo que Bucky, pero antes que pudiera decir algo o intentar intervenir, los pasos resonando en el pasillo le indicaron que Bruce venía tras él. Apareció por la puerta, con el cabello apuntando en todas direcciones y un brillo singular en la mirada “Lo hemos contactado”

Era increíble, pensó Steve, sintiendo que al fin podía respirar correctamente y un peso se aliviaba de sus hombros. Que incluso en esa situación, de las cenizas de los muertos, existía un rayo de esperanza. 

xxxxx

Tony miró sus manos, temblando, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. El chico se había ido, los Guardianes habían tenido el mismo y cruel destino. Incluso Strange, tan seguro de sí mismo y poderoso, había sucumbido ante Thanos.

Solo la chica androide, Nébula, había sobrevivido junto a él.

Su piel quemaba, una marca invisible para el mundo, pero no para sus recuerdos. Aún sentía el doloroso agarre de Peter en su espalda, las lágrimas en sus ojos, su quedo y desgarrador “No quiero irme. Lo siento, señor Stark”. Malditos sean sus poderes arácnidos, que le habían advertido de una muerte que se suponía sería indolora para todos, pero que para el chico había significado la desesperación absoluta en sus últimos momentos.

Golpeó con sus puños la tierra infértil de Titán, el horrible planeta en que habían acabado varados. Era solo polvo y ruinas, donde los restos de quienes habían sido sus compañeros de batalla, se desvanecían en el aire y se confundían con el paisaje devastado. Ni siquiera un cuerpo para enterrar, una despedida para quienes le esperaban de vuelta en la Tierra.

La tía de Peter le mataría, siempre que hubiese sobrevivido. No había sido capaz de evitar que Spidey le siguiera, le había nombrado Vengador, y en su primera pelea oficial había perecido. No se lo merecía, debió ser él quién perdiera la vida…

Las palabras del doctor resonaban en su mente una y otra vez, una espiral de confusión que lo consumía. Le había aclarado desde el primer momento que no se preocuparía por su seguridad, pero luego que perdiera contra Thanos, había entregado la Gema del Tiempo para salvarle ¿por qué hacerlo? ¿Qué era tan importante que había sacrificado la vida de millones por la suya?

Tenía que descubrirlo, era la única cosa que le mantenía alejado de la locura absoluta.

Volvió a golpear el suelo, gritando, intentando sofocar parte de la frustración y el miedo. Se sentía como un imbécil, nuevamente había caído ante su vanidad y arrogancia. Había sido su idea llevar la pelea a Thanos, alejarlo de la Tierra, mantener a todos a salvo. Pero no había pensado que pasaría si el Titán decidía dirigirse primero a su hogar, y aunque ese no había sido el caso, había privado a sus compañeros de su apoyo y su tecnología.

Sabía que Vision había muerto, pero ¿Cuántos más? ¿Cuántos más habían perecido por sus errores?

Había convivido poco tiempo con los guardianes, y Quill y Drax sin duda le habían sacado de sus casillas. Pero eran buenas personas…Uh, ¿Alienígenas? ¿Seres espaciales? Apenas se había confirmado la existencia de vida fuera de la Tierra con la invasión Chitauri. Su conocimiento en el campo era limitado, por mucho que eso le fastidiara.   
Pero tampoco ellos se merecían caer a causa del guantelete, y aunque el arrebato de Star Lord los había llevado a la ruina, tampoco podía culparlo. Eran demasiado parecidos, de haber estado en su lugar, de haber sido…

Sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad, causando que perdiera el equilibrio por un repentino mareo. La pérdida de sangre, claro. Por eso tampoco podía extrañarse de sabor cobrizo en su paladar, empeorando las ganas de vomitar sus tripas. Pero su mente en shock había imaginado a Steve Rogers desapareciendo frente a sus ojos del mismo modo de Peter, el hombre que le había traicionado de tal manera a causa del asesino de sus padres…no Pepper, la mujer con quién planeaba casarse y tener hijos…no el Capitán América, el hombre con quién no había tenido relación alguna por poco más de dos años, y por cuya persona su corazón palpitaba con furia y miedo ante la perspectiva de su posible muerte…

Había perdido mucha sangre, por eso estaba imaginando tonterías. Seguro era la culpa de no poder llamarle antes de abandonar la Tierra, de alertarle del peligro inminente. Esa era la respuesta. 

“Basta, deja de hacerte daño. No conseguirás traerlo de vuelta por más veces que golpees el suelo” La voz grave de Nébula frenó en seco sus movimientos, por un momento había olvidado que ella se encontraba a su lado, permitiendo que desgastara un poco de su furia antes de detenerle “Esto es lo que haremos: iremos a la nave del Quill, recogeremos lo que podamos, y luego iremos a mi nave. Vas a descansar, recuperarte de esa herida, y decidiremos que hacer por la mañana”

“No puedo confiar en ti” Tony sabía que estaba siendo arrogante, pues la chica tenía los conocimientos y los recursos que él no, de poder mantenerse con vida en ese planeta hostil alejado de la mano de Dios. Pero no era capaz de entregarse totalmente, aunque su plan fuera lógico y tuviera sentido.

“Tendrás que hacerlo” replicó ella, agachándose a su altura “Gamora era…ella era mi hermana” escupió la última palabra no con rencor, sino más bien a causa del desuso, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a ocuparla “Le dio a nuestro padre la clave para llegar a la Gema del Alma porque me estaba torturando. Tengo tantos deseos como tú de vengarme. Pero ninguno de los dos se encuentra en buenas condiciones en este momento”

“¿Entonces qué propones? ¿Una alianza hasta que los dos podamos seguir por nuestros caminos?”

“Más o menos. Eres un ingeniero, dijiste que ese traje lo hiciste tú. Así que yo cuidaré de ti y tu luego repararás mi cuerpo” le miró fijamente, retándolo a desafiarla “una alianza temporal” confirmó, usando sus palabras para intentar convencerlo.

Tony asintió, ya sin argumentos para debatir. Un pacto en que ambos saldrían beneficiados era soportable, podía cumplir con ello. Además, Nébula tenía razón, necesitaba recuperarse de la puñalada en el abdomen. Hecha por su propia tecnología, cabe destacar. De otra forma, una herida limpia podría transformarse en una severa infección. Y la chica tampoco se encontraba en las condiciones más optimas, con un brazo lanzando chispas por la fricción y una leve cojera. Pero sin duda ella sería capaz de enfrentarse en una pelea y salir viva, si la situación lo requería. Él en cambio…su historia fácilmente podría tener otro final…

Dado que su armadura se encontraba demasiado destrozada, no tuvo problema con desactivarla, permitiendo que Nébula le ayudara a caminar con algo más de facilidad. Se dirigieron renqueando a la destrozada nave que había pertenecido a los Guardianes, el Milano de Quill, que por milagro no había explotado en medio de la pelea. Se encontraba al menos a tres kilómetros de su posición, por lo que fue una caminata bastante deprimente. Tropezaban a casi cada paso con trozos mecánicos al azar enterrados en la tierra, parte de las ruinas del planeta o de su propia armadura. También había una zona un poco más alejada sembrada con piedras que sostenían extraños grabados, asemejados tanto a tumbas, que le hicieron tragar con dificultad, imaginando el destino de sus ya desaparecidos habitantes.

Casi al anochecer, o lo que parecía el anochecer, llegaron al Milano. Los temblores en su cuerpo volvieron, esta vez no por la ira contenida, sino por el frío que calaba sus huesos.   
Nébula le obligó a sentarse, prácticamente indemne al aire que le congelaba cada vez más conforme pasaban los minutos. Revolvió algunos cajones y estantes; rescatando un bolso, un vasto arsenal de armas y herramientas, y algo parecido a un alijo de ropa. Le cubrió con algo de brusquedad con una manta mientras murmuraba algo parecido a “débiles humanos”, palabras que hicieron bufar a Tony, pero que igualmente agradeció mentalmente. 

Mover los brazos le resultaba en extremo doloroso, y aquel gesto había sido sorpresivamente dulce de su parte. No creía que a ella fuera capaz de importarle sus dolencias, tuviera los motivos que tuviera para hacerlo. Pero de todos modos estaba cumpliendo su palabra, cuidando de él del modo más indiferente que podía, igual que había hecho Natasha cuando fingía ser su asesora…Negó con la cabeza, intentando olvidarse de ellos. Ahora debía centrarse, si caía en la tristeza, dudaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte para salir de ella por su cuenta. 

Entendió sin necesidad lo que Nébula quería, sin palabras, volcándose en la tarea de seleccionar las mejores herramientas. Dado que no sería capaz de cargar con más que lo necesario hasta la nave de la chica, solo podía obtener lo esencial. Dejó que ella se encargara mientras de buscar comida, explicando a la par el funcionamiento de algunas piezas que nunca había visto en su vida. 

Tan inmerso se encontraba en su tarea, por un momento olvidado del dolor sordo en su pecho, fascinado ante tal tecnología; que casi pasó por alto el familiar ruido de estática que provenía de un panel a su costado “Nébula, ¿Qué es eso?” preguntó con un deje de vergüenza, no era común para él tener que pedir explicaciones, sino todo lo contrario “¡Oye! ¡Ten más cuidado!” exclamó con molestia cuando la chica le hizo a un lado, revolviendo en el panel hasta dar con una especie de transmisor, poco más grande que la palma de su mano. Se parecía demasiado a los viejos teléfonos celulares, con una pequeña antena saliendo de un costado. Era un modelo arcaico, si tenía que adivinar, la última línea segura que alguien podía tener en medio del espacio. Se encontraba pintado de un amarillo vistoso, que resaltaba tanto a la vista que dolía, seguro para no perderlo en medio de las herramientas. Solo tenía un par de botones y una manivela desgastada, que la androide manipulo con algo de dificultad, intentando dar con la onda precisa “Será mejor que guardes silencio, Stark. Este puede ser el boleto hacia nuestra salida”

Tony cerró su boca tan rápido que dolió, pero la posibilidad de comunicarse con alguien era demasiado preciosa como para desperdiciarla. Se golpeó internamente, irritado al darse cuenta que no había pensado en ello antes. Pero cuando una voz finalmente fue sintonizada, sintió un alivio tan fuerte que casi gritó por la pura felicidad.  
“¿Chica azul, eres tú?” gruñó una voz distante, algo distorsionada por el ruido de un martillo golpeando fuerte contra el metal. Cuando terminó, el sonido se escuchaba mucho más nítido y claro “¿Qué haces en mi nave?”

“La nave del idiota de Quill, mapache. Y es una larga historia ¿Dónde están el árbol bebé y tú?” ¿Árbol? ¿Mapache? ¿Qué clase de compañeros tenían los Guardianes en su banda? ¿O quizá solo eran apodos? Dudoso. Dado que tenía a un dios de la mitología nórdica y un gigante verde como buenos amigos, no era el mejor para hablar del caso.   
“Groot ya no es un bebé, está en plena adolescencia. Él… “Su voz calló abruptamente, y tras una breve pausa, habló con un tono tan desgarrado, que entendió sin dificultad lo que había sucedido “¿Qué pasó con el resto? ¿Gamora? ¿El señor invisible? ¿El gordo adicto a los sándwich?” una nueva pausa, esta vez de parte de Nébula, le dijo todo lo que necesitaba “No puede ser…todos, todos ellos…”

“¿Dónde te encuentras? Estoy en Titán, a diez saltos de Knowhere. Un grupo se encontró con tu banda, y un débil humano es el único sobreviviente”

“Agradecería que no te refirieras de mi de ese modo, cariño” respondió Tony con sorna, escupiendo algo de sangre en el proceso “Millonario, genio, guapo. Elige alguno de ellos. Débil humano no se ajusta a mis geniales características”

“Te dije que no hablaras, Stark. No sabemos cuánto tiempo durará esta transmisión. Y de todos en este maldito espacio, Rocket es una de las mejores opciones para sacarnos de este planeta”

“Espera, ¿Stark? ¿Has dicho Stark?” un ruido de alguien corriendo cortó por un momento las transmisiones, pero lo siguiente que ocurrió, trajo una sonrisa estúpida a su rostro “Tú, el tipo enojado. No, tu no. Te hablo a ti, Banner. Tengo a tu amigo de la ciencia en las transmisiones”

“¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo construiste tan rápido?” la voz de Bruce se oía lejana pero sorprendentemente cálida, y tras otra breve pausa, rugió tan fuerte en las comunicaciones que, por un segundo, Tony temió que se hubiera transformado en su verde contraparte “Tony ¿Eres tú? Por favor, di algo, me estoy poniendo nervioso aquí. El otro tipo no ha querido salir, pero tampoco espero tentarlo”

“Bruce, Brucie oso, mi hermano de la ciencia, mi otra mitad. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de escuchar tu dulce voz ¡Te creímos muerto por años!” sacando fuerzas de lo más hondo, Tony se había puesto de pie, arrebatándole el transmisor a Nébula, quién le lanzó una mirada asesina tan horrenda que le hizo temblar un instante “Estoy atrapado en un planeta solo, frío, con una chica muy guapa pero muy diabólica que podría ser buena amiga de Natasha. La vida da vueltas” se apoyó con algo de dificultad contra la destruida pared del Milano, respirando con dificultad por el bruco movimiento que había realizado.

“Debes venir a la Tierra, Tony, cuanto antes” la voz del doctor sonaba sorpresivamente seria, pero antes que pudiera hacer alguna pregunta, interrogarle por el resto, volvió a hablar “Espera, iré donde se encuentran los chicos. La princesa Shuri y Rocket deben ser capaces de ayudarles con las coordenadas” casi podía sentir la sonrisa en la voz de Bruce, una leve mueca teñida por un brillo maniaco “el mayor genio y millonario de la Tierra viene de regreso. Una buena noticia en medio de esta tempestad”

Bruce tiene razón, pensó Tony, con una sonrisa igualmente salvaje decorando su maltrecho rostro. Se había encontrado perdido en el espacio, pero ahora, finalmente había tenía un camino hacia su hogar. Hacia los Vengadores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sinceramente les haya gustado, y cualquier queja o consulta, pueden dejarla en los comentarios. En el próximo cap, que no sé si lograré traer a fines de esta semana o inicios de la siguiente, se verá el encuentro de estos dos. No podía iniciar el fic sin poner al menos sus perspectivas tras el desastre, espero lo entiendan.
> 
> Nos leemos en la próxima ¡Hasta entonces!


	3. Capítulo 3: Un lugar para ser recordados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Un gusto volver a verlos, como siempre. He notado que este fic ha tenido bastantes visitas, por lo que me siento muy contenta. Por ello, logré traer la continuación un poco antes de lo planeado, con el reencuentro.
> 
> Como había mencionado, desde este capítulo cada uno tendrá más palabras, excepto en ciertos casos. Espero les guste, y si prestan atención, quizás encuentren los dos detalles que agregué jaja
> 
> Este cap va dedicado a una buena amiga, a quién quiero mucho, y espero se recupere pronto.
> 
> Los Vengadores, los Guardianes de la Galaxia y el resto de los personajes pertenecen a Marvel. Disculpen las posibles faltar ortográficas.

“Debes venir a la Tierra, Tony, cuanto antes” la voz del doctor sonaba sorpresivamente seria, pero antes que pudiera hacer alguna pregunta, interrogarle por el resto, volvió a hablar “Espera, iré donde se encuentran los chicos. La princesa Shuri y Rocket deben ser capaces de ayudarles con las coordenadas” casi podía sentir la sonrisa en la voz de Bruce, una leve mueca teñida por un brillo maníaco “el mayor genio y millonario de la Tierra viene de regreso. Una buena noticia en medio de esta tempestad”

Bruce tiene razón, pensó Tony, con una sonrisa igualmente salvaje decorando su maltrecho rostro. Se había encontrado perdido en el espacio, pero ahora, finalmente había tenía un camino hacia su hogar. Hacia los Vengadores. 

xxxxx

“Me siento ridículo”

“Deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño, Rogers. Es necesario”

“Lo sé, lo sé perfectamente. Pero eso no evita que vuelva a sentirme como el payaso que era en mis giras de la USO” Steve frunció el ceño, pero permitió de todos modos que Natasha arreglara su corbata. Era aún temprano, poco más de las seis de la madrugada, pero debía abordar el jet que Shuri le había prestado en menos de media hora. Al menos, si quería estar a tiempo para la reunión de las Naciones Unidas en París “no he vuelto a ponerme un traje como este desde…ya sabes…”

“Desde el funeral de Peggy” con suavidad, la espía mencionó su nombre, con tanto tacto que Steve no pudo menos que agradecerle profundamente. Sabía que la chica no era alguien que se fuera por las ramas y ocultara lo que pensaba, a no ser que fuera un asunto de inteligencia. Pero, aunque habían pasado cerca de tres años desde que Peggy se había ido, aún era un dolor constante en su pecho. Era reconfortante saber que Natasha era tan consciente de sus emociones y lo que necesitaba “Piénsalo de este modo: estás vestido para impresionar. Los líderes restantes no podrán resistirse a ti”

“Al menos espero que entiendan el mensaje que espero transmitirles” Su traje era completamente negro, hecho a la medida para él. Ni siquiera la camisa, por lo general de un blanco prístino, se había salvado: aún estaba de luto por sus amigos, por todos los que había perdido. Por todo lo que su familia había perdido. Y quería que los altos mandos entendieran que intentaría poner su confianza en ellos una vez más, pero que como ocurrió con los acuerdos, los Vengadores y ahora, Wakanda, eran su prioridad. Sin ellos, no existiría posibilidad alguna de una salvación para los que se habían ido.

“Lo harán, ten más confianza”

“Pero creí que no tendría que volver a ponerme uno, no después de convertirme en fugitivo” Steve siguió con su diatriba, mirando de reojo a la espía. Envidiaba profundamente a Natasha en ese momento, quién aun usaba su ropa de dormir, cubierta por una fina bata de seda. En Wakanda las noches eran sumamente calurosas, y ya sentía la opresión de la tela y el sudor incomodando su piel. 

Debía agradecer que la chica le hubiese ayudado a vestirse, de otro modo seguiría inventando excusas para no asistir. Se sentía demasiado agotado, perdido, sin una meta clara. Y sin Bucky y Sam, sus principales confidentes para apoyarle, al menos tenía la amistad de Natasha para seguir adelante “Son demasiado incómodos” comentó, intentando que ella cambiara de opinión. 

“Que sigas quejándote no cambiará nada. Y no puedes aparecer con tu traje de combate, parecerías un mendigo”

“Pero les mostraría la realidad de golpe, lo que está pasando. Allí hay cámaras, Tasha, transmitirán en todo el mundo este encuentro”

“No es lo que el mundo necesita ahora, ni lo que queremos” respondió con fiereza, para luego acercarse a él, abrazándolo “necesitamos que la gente confié en nosotros. Entiendo tu descontento, y de haber sido otra la ocasión, te habría apoyado en que lo hicieras. Pero necesitamos un líder dispuesto a negociar, y eres el más indicado. Muchos no te toman en consideración porque creen que eres un idiota musculoso, pero tienes una de las mentes más brillantes que he conocido para la política. Un estratega puede funcionar en todo tipo de ambientes, tú mismo me lo dijiste una vez”

Steve se mantuvo en silencio, simplemente acogiéndose a ese abrazo, permitiéndose respirar. Realmente Natasha parecía saber lo que necesitaba; y aunque no era de las personas que mostraran cariño tan abiertamente, cuando se encontraban a solas siempre conseguía animarlo. 

Había respetado su duelo, dejándole en paz los primeros días, sabiendo que necesitaba encontrarse libre de toda presión del escrutinio, ser solo Steve Rogers por un momento.   
El funeral había sido sumamente doloroso, primero dando sepultura a Vision en el cuidado cementerio wakandiano. Era un lugar precioso, donde el verdor reinaba por doquier. Decorado con flores y árboles que otorgaban cierta paz, era reconfortante. Si bien no había tiempo para crear sepulturas para todos, y dado que el androide era el único cuerpo que podían enterrar, se había erguido bajo la sombra de un enorme manzano una placa conmemorativa con los caídos. Cuando las cosas se calmaran, lo harían como sus muertos lo merecían. Pero mientras, todos necesitaban una tarde de duelo para seguir adelante con su misión.

Steve había reído, sin poder evitarlo, ante los epitafios bajo cada nombre. El de Bucky, pensaba, seguro había sido idea de la princesa, quien había pasado mucho tiempo con él mientras se recuperaba: “para el lobo blanco que, en vez de cazar presas, prefiere meterse en líos por sus ciruelas”. Ambos se habían llevado bien, tenían un humor similar, que el castaño había recuperado conforme perdía los controles mentales y sus recuerdos regresaban.

Bajo su petición, también se encontraba allí los nombres de los compañeros con los que había peleado Tony: Peter Quill, Drax, Mantis, Stephen Strange y…Peter Parker. Gamora, la hija de Thanos estaba también en la lista, así como Groot. Todos ellos habían luchado bajo la misma causa, lo mínimo que podía hacer, era asegurarse que todos los recordaran.  
Desde entonces, había pasado la mitad de su tiempo en teleconferencias con los líderes mundiales, organizando una junta, la cual se llevaría a cabo ese medio día. El resto de los días, había ayudado con la reconstrucción wakandiana, teniendo sesiones informativas con Thor y Rhodes, además de entrenamiento con sus compañeros y algunos miembros de las Dora Milaje y la tribu Yabari. Todo había servido para mantenerle ocupado, pero en momentos así, donde el cansancio y la tristeza le embargaban, era bueno contar con una amiga en la que sabía que podía confiar. En quien habia aprendido a volver a confiar tras los eventos de la Guerra Civil.

En un momento, seguramente desde el ensamblaje de los Vengadores y poco antes de la supuesta muerte de Fury y el reencuentro con Bucky, había creído poder enamorarse de ella. Era demasiado parecida a Peggy, el tipo de chica que le gustaba: ruda, segura de sí misma, peligrosa en el campo de batalla. Pero tras ese beso accidentado cuando se ocultaban de Rumlow, se había dado cuenta que era más un cariño fraternal, y que su corazón, irremediablemente, estaba cayendo por otra persona…

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando despejar sus pensamientos. Al menos ahora tenía el consuelo que Tasha estaba volviendo a hablar con Bruce, se estaban acercando, y que el tiempo en que habían pasado separados había terminado con las inseguridades de ambos. Ninguno quería perder más tiempo, y se alegraba que el buen doctor también fuera capaz de encontrar la felicidad en medio de aquel desastre.

Aguzó su oído, sintiendo como alguien se acercaba a la habitación, abriendo la puerta sin tocar. Solo con escuchar sus pasos ya sabía de quien se trataba, pero por si eso no fuera lo suficientemente claro, el modo en que entró a su cuarto le dijo todo lo que necesitaba. Cuando se encontraran, seguro Tony y él se llevarían demasiado bien. Sería un verdadero dolor de cabeza para lidiar, pero pensaría en ello cuando llegara el momento.

“¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Rocket?” preguntó mientras se miraba una última vez al espejo, arreglando su cabello hasta quedar conforme con el resultado. Siendo un forajido, no había tenido mucho tiempo de arreglar su apariencia. Y si era sincero consigo mismo, se sentía mucho más cómodo de esa manera. Dejar el porte militar era un alivio, y si bien había mantenido el traje dado que era la mejor protección con la que contaba, no planeaba cortar su largo cabello rubio o su barba, al menos en una temporada.

“Ya que eres un olvidadizo, vine a traer esto para ti” Con sorprendente fuerza, Rocket le lanzo un paquete, dando un salto y recostándose en su cama “No puedo creer que vayas a asistir a un lugar donde potencialmente intenten matarte, culparte o encarcelarte sin llevar una buena arma. Ellos dijeron que podías ir con una ¿no? Dado que serás el único que se presente, debes evitar meterte en problemas”

Steve parpadeo confundido, sin entender a que se refería. Claro que llevaba sus armas, los guanteletes que le habían dado el día de la batalla contra el Titán, habían sido modificados por Bruce, de tal forma que podría llevarlos ocultos bajo su traje. Eran un peso reconfortante en sus antebrazos, pues no había querido el viejo escudo de regreso, aunque Rhodey se lo había ofrecido tan amablemente. 

No, ya no le pertenecía. Ni él ni su identidad. No era más el Capitán América, pero si un líder dispuesto a dar todo por sus amigos. Por eso había decidido aceptar tal oferta, y ponerse en primera línea del escrutinio público.

Curioso, abrió el paquete, sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba y sus ojos se sentían extrañamente humedecidos. Ahí, cubierta por un par de telas, se encontraba la metralleta que había usado Bucky antes de perecer a manos del Guantelete. La había dado por perdida, pues cuando había terminado de ayudar a los heridos, no la había encontrado en el claro. Estaba algo dañada, por lo que no le sorprendía que alguien la desechara, como un arma rota más de esa pelea. 

Había escuchado el dialogo entre Rocket y Bucky ese día, cómo este preguntaba por el precio de su brazo y de la metralleta. Incluso había llegado a pesar que de haberla tenido él, al menos encontraría un mejor uso, aunque fueran las piezas que se pudieran rescatar. Pero nunca se había pasado por su mente que la estuviera reparando para él.

A lo lejos escucho la diatriba de Rocket, de las mejoras que había otorgado, de cómo estaba recubierta con vibranium para mayor perdurabilidad. Pero Steve solo tenía cabeza para la pequeña estrella roja pintada a un costado, un recuerdo nítido del brazo del soldado del invierno, pero una marca que siempre le recordaría quien había sido el verdadero dueño.

“Oh, no. Conozco esa cara. Mantente alejado de mí. Odio los abrazos, aunque el ángel pirata aun no lo logre entender” Rocket se puso de pie, despidiéndolo con la mano, tras indicar la hora que brillaba con fuerza en el reloj despertador de su escritorio “vete, o perderás el jet, llegaras con retraso y no le harás un favor a ninguno de nosotros. Largo”  
Steve asintió, limpiando rápidamente sus lágrimas antes de colgar el arma en su hombro. Se despidió rápidamente de Natasha, pero en vez de acercarse a Rocket, solo murmuró un suave “gracias, encontraré alguna forma de devolverte este favor”

Cuando estaba segura que el Capitán se encontraba fuera del alcance de su oído mejorado, la espía se enfrentó a él, levantando una fina ceja, ligeramente amenazante. Entendía la pregunta implícita en sus gestos, pero Rocket simplemente se alzó de hombros, abandonando la habitación antes que la chica empezara a interrogarlo.

Había sido un desliz entregar el arma con ella aun en el cuarto, pero la metralleta se encontraba demasiado dañada, y había tomado horas preciosas de cada noche poder restaurarla. Además, no quería que el Capitán abandonara el palacio sin ella, por lo que había tenido que contentarse con esa oportunidad.

Aun se sentía mal, desgarrado, por la muerte de todos los Guardianes. Le había dicho a Thor en su momento que tenía mucho que perder, pues esa pandilla de ineptos era lo único que tenía. Los únicos que le habían aceptado. Ya había sufrido tiempo atrás con la muerte de Yondu, un tipo al que había llegado a apreciar en pocos días. Pero esto casi le había devastado.

Era un extraño ahora, en medio de un grupo tan compenetrado. Era demasiado natural esa camarería, proveniente de años de amistad y peleas juntos, que se sentía incómodo cada vez que se encontraba en la misma habitación con ellos. En un momento había pensado quedarse solo para construir el comunicador, y luego esperar la llegada de Nébula y el chico Stark, hacerse de sus pertenencias que ellos traerían para él, y marcharse.

Pero no podía. Sentía que se los debía.

Por Gamora, que había muerto tan cruelmente a manos de su padre. Por Groot, a quien había visto morir por segunda vez frente a sus ojos. Por Quill, quien había luchado hasta la muerte. Por sus amigos. Y si el grupo de esos idiotas llamados Vengadores, un nombre ridículo por lo demás, intentarían traerlos de regreso, lo mínimo que podía hacer era quedarse y dar una mano en lo que pudiera. Si existía una oportunidad, la tomaría sin dudarlo.

Si bien no era lo mismo, Thor se había mantenido a su lado todo ese tiempo. Cuando no se encontraba ideando nuevas defensas para la tierra o intentando ponerse en contacto con las naves asgardianas que habían logrado escapar del ataque de Thanos; pasaba horas con él en el laboratorio, ayudándolo a Bruce y a él cuando necesitaban de su fuerza o de un poco de corriente eléctrica.

Pero quien le había sorprendido, había sido el Capitán.

Quill le había platicado de él un par de veces, cuando ya confiaba lo suficiente en ellos, para hablar de su vida en la Tierra. Les había relatado las hazañas de un héroe de guerra, fuerte y valiente, que había dado su vida por la de millones. Cuando había cuestionado la veracidad de tales hechos, pensando que el chico podía estar divagando, este le había afirmado que su abuela se había tomado una fotografía con el Capitán durante una de sus giras.

Aunque ahora, y tras conocerlo en persona, entendía mejor la firme admiración que tenía Peter por ese hombre.

Siempre había sido un tipo desconfiado, pero Steven Rogers habia roto con facilidad sus primeras barreras. 

No había puesto trabas en ayudarle a conseguir un laboratorio para que contactara con sus amigos, cuando pudo obligarlo a ayudar con la reconstrucción. De haber sido así dudaba que se hubiera negado, aunque intentara suplantar un cargo que solo una persona podía ejercer, dado que entendía que otros le podían necesitar. Pero no, simplemente le había dado la ayuda que necesitaba, entiendo lo desesperado que se encontraba, y sabiendo que tenía una oportunidad en sus manos, no podía dejarla pasar.

Recordaba cómo es tarde, poco antes que terminara con el transmisor, el Capitán se había internado en los laboratorios. No le había sentido entrar, inmerso en la marea de pensamientos que le embargaban, de cómo necesitaba ponerse en contacto con el resto, de cómo afrontar ante ellos la muerte de Groot. Pero ante sus palabras, estuvo seguro que casi se rompió el cuello, dado el sobresalto que sintió al escucharle “Vamos a encontrarlos”

Rocket había entrecerrado los ojos, dándose cuenta que a pesar del imponente porte, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se encontraban adornados por enormes moretones, delatando su falta de sueño y el cansancio extremo con el que cargaba. Tenía que dárselo, al menos, no cualquiera sería capaz de poder manejar todo aún bajo tanta presión  
“A ti solo te importa conseguir mi ayuda para encontrar a tu compañero” gruñó, a la defensiva. Pero la suave sonrisa que le dedico Steve le hizo frenar en seco sus siguientes palabras.

“Puedes ser” admitió sin ningún reparo “pero eso no significa que este mintiendo, ni que me preocupe menos. Tu nos ayudaste aquí, evitaste más bajas, junto con tu amigo. Se los debemos” se acercó un poco más, sentándose en uno de los bancos de trabajo “no todo está perdido, Thor nos lo explico, si nosotros…”

“¡Todos ustedes están locos!” había exclamado, afianzando su agarre en la mesa, como si fuera el único objeto en el mundo que evitaba que se derrumbara en ese mismo instante “perdimos… ¿es que acaso no lo en entiendes? ¡Fuimos masacrados! ¡Ni siquiera pudimos evitar que se adueñara de la última gema!”

“Perdimos porque nos separamos. Porque peleamos contra el mismo enemigo en dos frentes distintos”

“No podemos traerlos de vuelta” volvió a murmurar Rocket con la voz rota

“Si no lo logramos…si no podemos salvarlos, salvar la Tierra, los vengaremos. Evitaremos al menos que esto vuelva a suceder”

Tras esas palabras, Steve le había dejado solo una vez más con sus pensamientos. Quizás ese había sido el motivo por el que, tras escuchar que los Guardianes habían perecido, no se había permitido caer hasta darle las noticias de Stark, el maldito suertudo. Creyó que estaba pagando una deuda, pero pronto se dio cuenta que esta no hacía más que crecer. No con Steve preguntándole a Thor los nombres de cada uno de sus amigos y poniéndolos en el mural conmemorativo, dándole la misma oportunidad que a todos para tener el duelo. No con Rogers llevándole alguna merienda, preocupándose de la misma forma por él que por la princesa o Banner, a quienes conocía por más tiempo.

Creía que por eso había coordinado con Nébula las comunicaciones, guiando a Stark en algunas reparaciones con los restos del Milano; dándoles la oportunidad de regresar a la tierra, aunque con algo de retraso. La nave de Nébula estaba dañada, por lo que solo podrían hacer ciertos saltos. Ello los retrasaría, demorando cerca de seis semanas o más antes de entrar en la atmósfera terrestre. Además, ninguno de ellos se encontraba en las condiciones óptimas para robar una nueva nave sin matarse en el proceso.

Al menos, Stark era un poco mejor que la chica azul, llevando sin muchas protestas sus pertenencias, aunque para ellos fueran completamente innecesarias.

También…fue la razón por la que, tras encerrarse en su laboratorio, no pudo evitar reír con cierta histeria. Steve le había dicho que le debía una, cuando al arreglar la vieja metralleta de Barnes, esperaba al menos darle un respiro a aquel hombre que había hecho tanto por él...

Rocket solo sabría, cuatro días después de aquel episodio, lo mucho que había servido su regalo. Steve había pasado el vuelo al congreso de las Naciones Unidas prácticamente aferrado al arma. Tanto, que había asustado a los guardias pero que hizo reír a carcajadas a Okoye, su única acompañante y representante del Wakanda. Se suponía que ambos irían separados, pero habían preferido viajar en el mismo jet, sobre todo dado que los altos mandos sabían donde había sido la última pelea contra la Orden Oscura.

La chica había sido buena con él, llevándolo cada noche al jet por un ligero entrenamiento, ayudándolo con la energía nerviosa que le consumía hasta que era capaz de ir a dormir sin mayores preocupaciones. No había dejado la metralleta en ningún momento, un suave consuelo que le hacía creer, por efímeros momentos, que el agarre frio del arma era el brazo de su amigo, apoyándolo, aun a su lado.

La discusión fue difícil en un inicio. Tras instalarse en uno de los hoteles de la zona, se había presentado ante los presidentes, en medio de un atril donde todos los ojos estaban sobre él. La luz de las cámaras le había puesto nervioso, pero recurrió a sus tiempos en la gira de la USO, donde sus compañeras de elenco habían sido lo suficientemente dulces como para ayudarle a manejarse en el escenario. Todas sus enseñanzas venían ahora, y le hacían sentirse más tranquilo. Calmado.

“Desde hace poco más de un mes, la Tierra y el mundo completo, han sido sacudidos hasta sus cimientos” Steve se paró derecho, cuadrando los hombros, dejando que su mejor voz de mando llenara cada rincón de esa sala “Un enemigo, el más fuerte que nos hemos encontrado, desapareció la mitad de la vida en la galaxia con un solo chasquido de sus dedos. Todos perdieron al menos a un miembro de su familia y amigos, a seres queridos, esa fatal mañana. Sé que muchos están descontentos con el resultado, pero tras pensarlo detenidamente, era inevitable”

Steve hizo una breve pausa, tragando saliva, sabiendo que sus siguientes palabras no eran algo con lo que estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero eran necesarias “Tras los acuerdos de hace algunos años, los Vengadores desaparecieron. Una iniciativa que se forjó bajo la idea de reunir a un grupo de personas extraordinarias, que podrían defender la Tierra de amenazas que antes no estaba previstas. Pero ustedes a veces olvidan que debajo de los mantos, de los trajes, solo somos personas. Entendimos que buscaban lo mejor para su gente, pero no somos simples armas. Somos iguales que ustedes, intentando luchar por aquello que creemos correcto. Ese día, cuando Thanos invadió la Tierra, y a pesar que todos nos veían como enemigos, intentamos defenderla. Por ello la Tierra perdió a su mejor defensor, y nosotros perdimos contra la llamada Orden Oscura, el ejército de Thanos”

Se adelantó unos pasos, alejándose del atril, sin siquiera percatarse que los guardias le apuntaban con sus armas. Solo se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a frente a los mismos hombres que habían puesto a su equipo tras las rejas, tras de la batalla en el aeropuerto. O al menos, quienes quedaban “Personas como el General Ross, quien pereció junto a otros tantos millones, nos culpó por insubordinarnos. Pero lo que él nunca entendió, es que solo cambiamos el modo en que luchamos, no el fin último de esta”

“Nuestro quipo se fracturó, perdimos tecnología y recursos. Eso causo la derrota. Pero, aunque estamos devastados, solo buscamos vencer a ese ser que nos puso tras las cuerdas, y evitar que tal cosa vuelva a suceder” mencionar que mientras tanto, forjaban un plan para traer a todos de regreso, era su último escape. El as bajo la manga “por eso, necesitamos que sean ustedes quienes cooperen con nosotros. Les prometemos que no pediremos favores imposibles, ni daremos ordenes sin pies ni cabeza. Pero planeamos ayudar a establecer mientras a los gobiernos, como hemos estado haciendo con Wakanda. Formar planes de defensa, y que nosotros seamos la primera línea ofensiva, esta vez sin discusiones. Necesitamos que confíen”

“Ustedes pidieron que regresara, y así mismo pido que me quiten los cargos que me impusieron, al igual que a mis compañeros. Tenemos que reunir a ciertas personas, si nos prestan transporte y alojamiento para llegar a ellas, el avance será aún más rápido” hizo una pequeña pausa, hablando con voz algo más baja, pero no por ello menos cargada de fuerza y pasión “¿planean que algo como esto vuelva a ocurrir, o que la próxima vez que nos ataquen, seamos los primeros en dar el golpe?”

Una ola de vitoreo, aunque proveniente de los periodistas, le dijo que tenía esa batalla ganada. Si tenía a los principales medios de comunicación de su lado, al menos algunos dirigentes terminarían por ceder ante la presión.

Salió del salón prontamente, aprovechando el breve receso del almuerzo para despejarse. En un momento dado, Okoye se sentó frente suyo, hablando en voz baja mientras sostenía su teléfono celular “dado que dejaste el tuyo en tu habitación, creo que deberé darte las buenas noticias” llevó un trozo de carne a su boca, a la vez que le tendía el aparato “Romanov y Rhodes está contentos con tu discurso, y los noticieros al parecer te apoyan. Algunos líderes están dispuestos a cooperar, y muchas personas están haciendo marchas a favor del regreso de los Vengadores. Los tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano”

“eso…eso es un alivio” admitió Steve, permitiendo que sus tensos músculos finalmente se relajaran “temía que no funcionara”

“pues lo hizo. Ahora entiendo porque te eligieron como líder. Eres carismático, y tus demandas son razonables. Mientras la población y los medios estén de tu lado, los altos mandos no tienen mucho que hacer en tu contra. Bien hecho”

Tras esa breve conversación, y luego de otros tres días agotadores de conferencias, finalmente fue capaz de regresar a Wakanda. Las próximas reuniones serian dentro de dos semanas, pero todos habían aprobado sus medidas, y si bien los Vengadores estaban de regreso y tenían el control, solo era para ayudar a implementar las fuerzas armadas y fortalecer las defensas. Lo que más importaba, los recursos y el pase libre para moverse entre naciones, también estaba de su parte.

Dado que Clint y Scott se encontraban incomunicados, al día siguiente Natasha y Thor partirían en su búsqueda. Era un buen equipo, perfecto para una extracción rápida, si necesitaban el caso. Pero antes de ello, el nerviosismo nuevamente empezaba a vencerle. Y es que poco antes de llegar al país, Bruce les había alertado que la nave donde regresaba Tony estaba a punto de llegar a la Tierra.

Fueron casi dos horas de tensa espera, cuando finalmente una nave bastante destrozada descendió hasta encontrarse frente al palacio real. Rhodey se encontraba en primera fila, retorciendo sus manos con mismo nerviosismo que todos sentían. 

Entonces le vio bajar, cojeando, sosteniendo su abdomen con una expresión de dolor adornando su rostro. Una chica con la piel azul y un brazo mecánico le estaba ayudando, pero tan pronto se encontró al alcance de War Machine, le encerró en un abrazo protector. Sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, recordando con algo tan pequeño como su brazo, a Bucky y lo que significaba su perdida para él.

Sus ropas se veían un poco grandes para Tony, y si tuviera que adivinar, eran prestadas del líder de los Guardianes. Su rostro estaba cubierto de pequeñas cicatrices que casi habían desaparecido; pero la peor herida, que aún se encontraba sanando, seguro debía estar en su tórax. 

Pero a pesar de ello, estaba más hermoso que nunca…

Steve se dio la vuelta, regresando al palacio, sin aminorar su marcha. Era ello lo que había estado esperando, verle sano y salvo. Notaba sin dificultad como los eventos de las últimas semanas le estaban pesando, pero mientras estuviera vivo, aun había cosas que podían hacer.

Y aunque su deseo ir allí y abrazarle le estaba consumiendo, de asegurarle a su mente y su corazón que se encontraba realmente vivo, no era el lugar ni el momento. Por eso, en cambio, se dirigió a su habitación. Cambió aquel estorboso traje negro, poniéndose unos pantalones de entrenamiento y una vieja camiseta. Una ronda en el gimnasio ayudaría a aclarar sus pensamientos.

Pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, justo cuando abrió la puerta, se topó cara a cara con el hombre que por cerca de tres años no había abandonado sus pensamientos “Debemos hablar”

Esas dos simples palabras casi hicieron que Steve jadeara, atónito, sin imaginarse que sería el propio Tony quien lo fuera a buscar. Torpemente, hizo un ademan para que entrara a la habitación, cerrando la puerta y ayudándole a sentarse en el pequeño pero suave sofá de su dormitorio. El ingeniero le lanzó una rápida mirada, pero dado que se dejó hacer, supuso que al menos no estaba tan en contra del contacto, aun cuando la última vez que se habían visto habían estado en medio de una pelea.

El Capitán no pudo evitar pararse en medio del cuarto, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, si sentarse o no, qué decirle al hombre frente a él. Tony parecía estar sumido en el mismo dilema, cavilando seriamente ante sus opciones. Decantándose finalmente por una, inició la conversación “planeaba llamarte, ya sabes, cuando me encontré con Strange en Nueva York”

“Lo se…Bruce me lo dijo, cuando nos contactó” respondió, sintiéndose aún más inquieto cuando el silencio volvió a bañar la habitación, convirtiéndola en un ambiente fácilmente asfixiante y molesto “entonces…uh ¿querías hablar?”

“Eso estamos haciendo ¿no es así?” preguntó con ironía el castaño, hundiéndose un poco más en el asiento, suspirando con gratitud ante la comodidad “Rhodey me dijo que te estas encargando de todo por aquí, que lograste vencer las Naciones Unidas”

El tono mordaz en su voz le puso en alerta, pues sabía perfectamente que no debía dejarse llevar por las apariencias. Había sido Tony quien le había buscado, pero no había olvidado lo que había hecho, y como eso aun debía afectarle “tú lo hiciste antes, lo menos que podía hacer era tomar tu lugar”

“¿Tomar mi lugar? ¿Eso es todo? Esperabas que regresara ¿no es así? que felizmente siguiera con este acto, asumiendo las consecuencias ¿Cómo si nada hubiera pasado?” con cada palabra, la voz de Tony se elevaba un poco más. Steve sintió como la ira se revolvía en su interior, tentado a seguir la pelea, pero intentando contenerse con dificultad. El ingeniero aún se encontraba herido, agravar sus heridas si él se exaltaba, no estaba dentro de sus planes “¿sabes por lo que he pasado? Eres un maldito egoísta, eso es lo que eres. Primero me dejas ahí, en medio de la nada, con el traje arruinado y te vas con ese desgraciado ¡¿Tienes idea lo que es perder todo lo que te importa?! ¡¿ver cómo quienes creías que eran tu familia, dejarte de lado?!”

Notaba la ira, gastada pero no por ello menos cruel, escapando con cada palabra, como si se estuviera ahogando con ellas. Nada menos alejado de la realidad, pensaba Steve, pues seguro había esperado todo ese tiempo para decírselas.

Eso no evito sentir como cada una era un golpe, retrocediendo lentamente, por primera vez en su vida. Tony debió percatarse de aquel silencio, deteniendo su diatriba. Y debió ver algo en su rostro, pues de sopetón su tez se puso pálida, adquiriendo un tono ceniciento, a la par que intentaba ponerse de pie y extendía una mano, en un mudo gesto, pidiéndole que esperara.

Pero ya no podía hacerlo, tenía que irse de allí, o terminaría por romperse. Sus últimas palabras fueron “lo sé, claro que lo sé” antes de abandonar la habitación, sin escuchar las suplicas y los gritos que resonaban detrás de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, cualquier duda o consulta, pueden dejarla en comentarios. Se que es un reencuentro no tan dulce cómo esperaban, pero este mejorará en los siguientes capítulos, donde también tendremos la mirada de Tony con los acontecimientos.
> 
> Nos vemos en la próxima ¡Hasta entonces!


	4. Capítulo 04: Un voto de confianza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Antes de comenzar, me disculpo con todos ustedes por la tardanza (tanto para los que siguen solo este fic, como el resto de mis historias) pero...bueno...un familiar murió, hace pocos días. No he tenido tiempo para conectarme a mi computador, ni mucho menos escribir. Tenía apenas medio cap, pero pensé que sería mejor terminarlo antes de subirlo. Quería hacer eso al menos bien.
> 
> Aún tardaré para el siguiente, hay cosas que se deben solucionar, pero a partir del cap 6 todo volverá a la normalidad con una actualización por semana. Espero lo entiendan.
> 
> Cómo prometí...este cap tendrá el pov de Tony, con el esperado reencuentro (parte dos)
> 
> Agradecimientos especiales a: itscatastrophy. Muchas gracias por comentar.
> 
> Los Vengadores, los Guardianes de la Galaxia y el resto de los personajes pertenecen a Marvel. Disculpen las posibles faltas ortográficas.

Notaba la ira, gastada pero no por ello menos cruel, escapando con cada palabra, como si se estuviera ahogando con ellas. Nada menos alejado de la realidad, pensaba Steve, pues seguro había esperado todo ese tiempo para decírselas.

Eso no evito sentir como cada una era un golpe, retrocediendo lentamente, por primera vez en su vida. Tony debió percatarse de aquel silencio, deteniendo su diatriba. Y debió ver algo en su rostro, pues de sopetón su tez se puso pálida, adquiriendo un tono ceniciento, a la par que intentaba ponerse de pie y extendía una mano, en un mudo gesto, pidiéndole que esperara.

Pero ya no podía hacerlo, tenía que irse de allí, o terminaría por romperse. Sus últimas palabras fueron “lo sé, claro que lo sé” antes de abandonar la habitación, sin escuchar las suplicas y los gritos que resonaban detrás de él.

xxxxx

Decir que lo había jodido era quedarse corto.

Un sinnúmero de sinónimos venía a su mente, pero ninguna palabra era capaz de equipararse a lo que había hecho. O dicho, si era más específico.

Se había dirigido a la habitación de Rogers con la clara intención de tener una conversación, o al menos una charla que no llegara a los golpes. Tenía presente que aún se encontraba enfadado y resentido y que, del mismo modo, Steve no estaba muy lejos de su propia realidad. Pero nunca había pensado que, en menos de cinco minutos, el causante de tan espantoso quiebre hubiera sido él.

Creía ser capaz de manejar la rabia, solía ser mejor que esto.

Aún se sentía devastado al recordar lo ocurrido en la Guerra Civil, cómo su equipo se había roto, los Acuerdos…el encubrimiento de la muerte de sus padres, por el hombre a quién consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos…

Lo había odiado, desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Creía firmemente que se encontraba haciendo lo correcto, que los Acuerdos era algo que todos necesitaban. Se sentía traicionado no solo por Steve, sino que por el resto: los veía como idiotas, ineptos que caminaban a ciegas, quienes solo pensaban seguir sembrando el caos, aún peor de lo que habían hecho antes. Sokovia era solo una prueba más de lo lejos que estaban de ser capaces de manejar sus decisiones en el campo de batalla.

Suerte que contaba con Rhodey en esos momentos. Solo su mejor amigo era capaz de arrancarle de ese estado de ánimo, de su auto confinamiento, y mostrarle un poco de verdad tras su realidad.

Se sentía orgulloso al pensar que no había recaído en el alcohol, pero si se había afanado aún más en su trabajo. Nuevos prototipos, reuniones a todas horas, lidiar con el Consejo Superior y los militares. El General Ross en tal caso, era solo la punta del iceberg. Casi no dormía, ni mucho menos solía llevar una dieta saludable. 

La construcción de la nueva armadura de Rhodey le había mantenido conectado a él, y tras ser informada de lo ocurrido, se había acercado gradualmente a Pepper otra vez. Su noviazgo, sorpresivamente, había florecido en medio del caos. Y por dos años había sido relativamente feliz, cumpliendo sus deberes y poniendo un ojo en el chico, Parker. 

Pero todo lo bueno tenía un final. Así como sus propios pensamientos cargados de veneno por quienes, durante algunos años, habían sido su único apoyo.

Más tarde que temprano, se había dado cuenta que los Acuerdos eran una sencilla mierda. No solo porque los habían enfrentado en una batalla que había estado a punto de escapar de sus manos, sino porque buena parte, había sido debido a sus acciones. Durante las solitarias noches en su laboratorio en la Torre, poco antes de venderla, no podía dejar de pensar en que su arrogancia le había llevado a ese punto, y que tenía tanta culpa como todos. Era justo que cargara con sus pecados, por Sokovia, pero no para el resto. 

No tenía por qué arrastrarlos a firmar un contrato que clausuraba su libertad, su derecho a decidir, solo porque Banner y él habían jugado con algo que iba más allá de su alcance. Una batalla que había cobrado cientos de vidas. Y que si su equipo, enfadado con ambos y con el primer brote de desconfianza sembrado entre ellos, aun así, se habían puesto de pie y luchado codo a codo. Dejando sus errores atrás, por el bien del resto.

Y les había agradecido tal muestra de amistad… ¿exactamente cómo? Uniéndose al gobierno, a los jodidos militares, y llevando la contra de todo lo que creía cuando más necesitaban estar unidos. 

Con un demonio, durante el incidente de Ivan Vanko y el tarado de Justin Hammer, había afirmado frente a las cámaras y el mundo que nunca estaría de su parte. 

Claro, ello no quitaba la culpa al resto, y de quién se hacía llamar su líder. Pero finalmente lograba aceptar que él tampoco era una blanca paloma. Que era tanto víctima como culpable de la situación en la que se encontraban. 

Ese era un pensamiento, también recurrente, durante las largas semanas que le habían costado a Nébula y a él regresar a la Tierra. Su nave se encontraba muy dañada, y un encuentro fortuito con una lluvia de meteoritos no había sido de gran ayuda en su travesía. Pero al menos habían recuperado repuestos, comida y un cambio de ropa del Milano de Quill…Oh, joder, solo pensar en lo que había ocurrido le hacía sentir enfermo…

No había compartido mucho con ellos, pero las batallas a muerte siempre forjan lazos de amistad. Pelear por una misma causa hace que confíes en el otro, que entregues tu vida en las manos de un desconocido. Quizás por eso la pérdida de todos los Guardianes y de Strange le sentía tan mal, un horrible vacío en su pecho, mucho peor que su viejo reactor.

Pero Peter…Pobre muchacho. Se había prometido protegerlo, devolverlo con vida a la Tierra. Había pensado que sería un buen plan llevar la pelea al planeta de Thanos, pero eso solo había dividido sus fuerzas. Su corazón se había roto un poco más al escuchar a Bruce relatar parte lo ocurrido en su hogar, pero le había pedido expresamente que no mencionara quienes se habían ido y quienes formaban la resistencia actualmente. Necesitaba mantener su mente libre de más dolor, pues herido o no, Nébula necesitaba su ayuda. Solo eran ellos dos, luchando en un planeta alejado de la mano de Dios.

Esa primera noche, tras discutir con el doctor, había vomitado lo poco que había comido durante la cena. Por primera vez había maldecido los poderes arácnidos del chico, que le habían hecho sentir la muerte incluso antes que él resto. Una muerte que, según el maldito Titán, se suponía que sería lo menos terrorífica y dolorosa posible.

Ni siquiera ese último deseo, había podido concederle a Peter. Solo le había sostenido en sus brazos, intentando infundirle un poco de confianza, pero sin ser capaz de evitar que aquello sucediera. 

Y el chico, en cambio, había entregado todo por él. Incluso había preferido seguirle antes que regresar a la Tierra. Si existía un verdadero héroe allí, entre ellos, ese era él. 

Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho el Hechicero Supremo. Se suponía que no debía entregar la Gema que poseía, una de las más poderosas. Pero Strange había dicho que era el único camino posible, y si aquel era el universo en el obtenían la victoria, quizás aun existiera una solución. Debían encontrarla, y traer a todo mundo de regreso. 

Además, necesitaba golpear al idiota de Quill por ser tan imprudente, un golpe que él mismo había recibido en su tiempo, cuando intentó matar a Barnes en medio de una furia ciega…

Porque sí, otra de las cosas de las que se había dado cuenta, es que agradecía en lo más profundo de su corazón que Steve le hubiera detenido. Se sentía molesto, furioso por que le hubiera ocultado la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres. Ver el metraje le había destrozado, y en esos momentos, solo había pensado en asesinar con sus propias manos al causante de su sufrimiento.

Difícilmente, y luchando con una armadura como la suya, Rogers le había hecho frente. Por un instante incluso creyó que le mataría, pero en vez de golpear su rostro, había cortado en dos el reactor y con ello, la energía que movilizaba su armadura. Solo le había detenido, aunque en un momento había estado a punto de escapar de las manos de ambos esa pelea…

Había tardado casi dos años, pero entendía mejor la razón por la que había roto su casco antes de dar el último golpe. Había querido que viera lo que estaba costando para él hacer eso, y tiempo después lo había confirmado con la carta que había enviado. Incluso había entregado su escudo, dejándolo prácticamente indefenso, sin más que sus manos como armas para rescatar al resto de sus amigos, prisioneros en La Balsa. Sin protección, sin apoyo. 

Inclusive, el Quinjet en el que habían viajado, estaba listo para él, una vez había sido capaz de ponerse en pie y abandonar el viejo complejo de HYDRA. 

Maldito bastardo considerado. Seguro había pensado que, con el traje frito, necesitaría un vehículo para volver a la civilización.

Después de actuar como lo había hecho, justificaba mínimamente, solo un poquito, el temor de su líder al omitir ese hecho. Al ocultar la verdad para proteger a su amigo quien, en esos momentos, se tambaleaba frágilmente entre su persona y todo lo que HYDRA había metido en su cabeza. 

Tony cerró los ojos, soltando un quejido de dolor, dejando esos recuerdos atrás. Había intentado ponerse de pie, ir en busca de Steve, pero la herida en su abdomen había protestado ante sus movimientos.

Después de tanto tiempo ya debería haber curado, pero se había vuelto a abrir durante la lluvia de meteoritos. Había tenido que arrastrarse bajo unos paneles y sostener pesadas placas para cambiarlas, todo mientras Nébula hacia lo mejor que podía para desviar su trayectoria de cada mortífero aerolito. Luego de ello, había pasado tres días en cama, sudando producto de la fiebre y jadeando por el dolor, sin tener medicamento alguno a su alcance que pudiera ayudarle.

Actuando de un modo bastante sorprendente, Nébula había estado a punto de redirigir el curso de su nave en busca de un médico. Entendía su preocupación, de terminar sola en el espacio, sin fuerza de voluntad alguna más que para la venganza. Pero Tony se había dado cuenta antes que realizaran el salto, lo que les habría puesto en mayor peligro y demorado aún más su regreso. 

A fin de cuentas, habían aterrizado en buenas condiciones. Cojeaba un poco, y era ciertamente vergonzoso que la androide le ayudara a descender por la rampa, teniendo en cuenta que no había sido capaz de reconstruir todas las partes de su cuerpo. Su brazo no estaba del todo terminado, ni tampoco una pequeña sección de su muslo. Entendía que ella no estaba en la mejor de las condiciones, pero era reconfortante saber que, aunque era una mujer de pocas palabras, que contaba su apoyo incluso cuando se encontraban a salvo.

“Tony, hombre, no sabes lo preocupado que me encontraba. Ven aquí” 

Había descendido con la cabeza gacha, mirando sus pies, incapaz de encontrar el valor para comprobar los estragos que Thanos había causado entre sus seres queridos. Pero la voz de Rhodey, del hombre al que consideraba su mejor amigo desde sus tiempos en el MIT, había sido como un suave bálsamo. 

“Yo también lo estaba, no sabes cuánto, viejo amigo. No tienes idea”

Con evidente torpeza, había rodeado los hombros de War Machine, sosteniéndolo tan cerca como era capaz. Rhodey no se quedó de lado, teniendo cuidado con el lugar de su abdomen donde destacaban las vendas. Había sido ese simple gesto, que le había dado la fuerza para alzar su mirada, viendo de reojo como Nébula empezaba a discutir con un… ¿Mapache parlante? Bien, la chica no había estado bromeando, después de todo.

Las lágrimas seguro brillaban en esos momentos en sus mejillas, algo sucias, cubiertas de sus heridas y de algo de grasa de motor. No había tenido tiempo de asearse, no con un suministro de agua que amenazaba en cualquier momento de llegar a su fin. Pero a pesar de todo, se sentía feliz. Creía que su reencuentro con sus viejos camaradas, no podría haber sido de otra forma.

“Hermano Anthony, es un honor encontrarnos en este hermoso día. Ya pronto tendremos tiempo para que relates tus épicas batallas en el extenso cosmos” la voz de Thor tronó con fuerza hasta lo profundo de su pecho, una sorpresa que era más que bienvenida, luego de escuchar de Bruce que este había muerto a manos de Thanos. Por algún motivo, seguía vivo y se encontraba ahora con ellos. Era un milagro.

“Es bueno verte otra vez” Natasha se encontraba a su lado, con el cabello teñido rubio, para su sorpresa. Estaba cerca de Bruce, quien la miraba con un deje de ensoñación en su mirada. Además del tipo Mapache y de su compañera, estaba la princesa de Wakanda y su General, a quienes había conocido durante otra cumbre de las Naciones Unidas, cuando habían abierto su país al resto del mundo.

“También es un gusto para mí, Natasha, siempre que no me intentes matar entre esos muslos tuyos” Tony movió las cejas sugerentemente, pero sin ningún deje de malicia detrás. Aquello arranco una carcajada al dios del trueno, quien una vez había quedado inconsciente durante sus entrenamientos gracias a esa técnica. El resto también rio, e incluso la famosa Viuda Negra se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. 

Por un instante, todo era verdadera felicidad, hasta que hizo un recuento mental de los presentes. Sintió que su corazón caía en picada, al darse cuenta de quienes se habían ido. Solo había escuchado de parte de Bruce, que tanto Barton como el chico hormiga seguían desaparecidos, información que había aceptado conocer. Pero fuera de ellos…Dios, cuantos habían perecido, era terrible…

Visión…ya se imaginaba su muerte, siendo un portador de la Gema del Infinito. Pero tampoco se encontraban Wanda, Sam, o el rey T’Challa. Fury debía ser uno más, de otra forma, habría estado allí mismo para recabar información o arrancársela de ser necesaria. O Barnes, ahora que lo pensaba.

“Pepper…díganme que ella no…” ante la mirada compungida de Maquina de Guerra, supo que la chica a quien amaba, su futura esposa, tampoco había sobrevivido. 

Estuvo a segundos de gritar de rabia, de dejarse caer de rodillas, de maldecir a Thanos y el poder del guantelete. Pues tampoco, entre ellos, se encontraba…

Fue entonces que lo vio, a lo lejos, en el umbral de una entrada semi destruida del palacio. Sintió como el aliento se enganchaba en su garganta, porque esta vez, ocurrió a causa de la admiración y la sorpresa: vistiendo un traje completamente negro, destacando en su admirable físico, se encontraba Steve. Y no solo eso, sino que también portaba el cabello mucho más largo de lo que había creído posible, y una perfecta barba. Le daba un toque salvaje, resaltando aún más el azul profundo de sus ojos…

“Steve fue la persona que se hizo cargo de hablar en las Naciones Unidas” la voz de Banner la escuchaba lejana, aun con la mirada fija en la aparición a solo unos metros de distancia. Al parecer, el buen doctor había intentado aclarar que su compañero se encontraba vivo, desviando la mirada, nervioso, como si supiera la razón tras su ausencia. Aunque ausencia no era la palabra exacta, dado que Steve no se había ocultado del todo, seguro mirando desde lejos esa escena, pero sin ser capaz de oír sus conversaciones

“Fue realmente impresionante, pues con un solo discurso, la mayoría de los representantes accedieron a cooperar con recursos y reestablecer la iniciativa…” Rhodey secundó sus palabras, asintiendo con un gesto de solemne asombro “los Acuerdos ya no existen, gracias a Dios, y dado que el General Ross paso a mejor vida…fue sencillo encontrar a un culpable…”

Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, intentando desviar esa línea de pensamientos, o al menos todo lo respectivo a la nueva apariencia del rubio, al darse cuenta que se alejaba en dirección al palacio. Al mismo tiempo, se deshizo del abrazo de Rhodey “debo ir por el” jadeó, cojeando sin reparos en la dirección en que el Capitán había desaparecido “necesito hablar con el”

Hizo caso omiso de sus llamados, teniendo su atención centrada en la imponente figura que se alejaba cada vez más de él. Por suerte, lo que parecía ser su habitación solo se encontraba a dos pasillos de distancia. De otra manera, le habría perdido en ese mar de cuartos antes que pudiera dar con su paradero.

También fue capaz de encontrarse cara a cara con Steve antes que se dirigiera, por lo que parecía, al gimnasio. Frunció el ceño, sin poder evitarlo, pues realmente le había gustado su apariencia con aquel traje, pero tampoco desdeñaría su vieja ropa de entrenamiento. Siempre considerado, el rubio le había llevado haya el sofá, respetando su deseo de hablar y dejando que fuera el quien iniciara la conversación.

Luego de eso, todo había ido cuesta abajo. 

Quizás había sido la molestia de darse cuenta que lo Steve había logrado con las Naciones Unidas en tan poco tiempo, aunque se encontraran en una situación tan lamentable como aquella. Tal vez fue el resentimiento de no verlo cuando había llegado, pensando que podía haberlo perdido. Fuera lo que fuera, eso abrió las puertas de todo lo que había guardado dentro por casi tres años.

La ira, que creyó que había disminuido luego de tanto tiempo, había brotado como un geiser desde su interior. Las imágenes de la última vez que le había visto sacudieron su mente, y como en muchas de sus peores borracheras, había hablado sin pensar. Estaba en lo más profundo de una diatriba, descargando la molestia que sentía, hasta que el evidente silencio de Steve llamo su atención.

Bajo aquellas circunstancias, le había resultado extraño que el rubio no contraatacara. Era común para ellos pelear, discutir, gritar hasta quedar exhaustos y luego ser capaces de charlar con algo más de calma. Pero el rostro ceniciento y dolido del Capitán llamo su atención, y tras pensar en lo último que había dicho, se dio cuenta de su error…

(¡¿Tienes idea lo que es perder todo lo que te importa?! ¡¿ver cómo quienes creías que eran tu familia, dejarte de lado?!”)

… ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil? ¿tan insensible?

Aun estupefacto, aterrado por el verdadero peso que cargaban sus palabras y de las posibles consecuencias que estas podrían acarrear, solo fue capaz de extender su mano, escuchando las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Steve (lo sé, claro que lo sé) antes que huyera de la habitación. 

Steve Rogers, Capitán América. La persona más valiente que había conocido en su vida, había huido por primera vez a causa de sus palabras. 

Aquello era trágico a mas no poder, pues por la crueldad de estas, sabía que al menos se merecía un puñetazo en plena boca. Por supuesto que Steve lo entendía: había perdido a todos los que conocía, arrancado de su propio tiempo y que, solo dos semanas después, se enfrentara a lo desconocido casi sin recursos… 

…Pero esto era cientos de veces peor: otra ve había visto a sus amigos caer frente a sus ojos, perder lo que más amaba…a ser dejado de lado, otra vez como uno de los pocos sobrevivientes que tendría que reconstruir sobre los escombros de un planeta al borde del caos…

El momento en que le había conocido, había mencionado algo similar, que sus pensamientos eran obsoletos. Claro, podía culpar al cetro de Loki, y pensar que había dejado ese capítulo de su vida atrás, dado que había sido un error influido por la magia de ese bastardo. Ahora no tenía excusa válida para la crueldad que le había demostrado.

Simplemente genial, Stark. Eres un genio.

“Soy un imbécil…” murmuro a la habitación vacía, aun luchando por ponerse en pie. Una mano en su brazo y otra en su espalda le hicieron reaccionar, aún más que la suave voz de Bruce “Vaya que lo eres. Creo que es cosa nuestra, de los científicos, hablar sin pensar y cometer el peor tipo de errores. Intentamos hacer lo correcto y, a fin de cuentas, dañamos a las personas que más amamos”

Tony guardó silencio unos instantes, calibrando el peso de lo que había dicho Banner “supongo que tienes razón…pero al menos tienes la oportunidad de cambiar. Te vi con Natasha, no lo niegues. De haberlo querido, ella habría rehecho su vida, pero te esperó…” repasó en su mente aquel inspirador discurso, deteniéndose en las últimas palabras del doctor “E-eso no significa que lo ame, solo estimo a ese idiota. Incluso ahora ¿en qué diablos pensabas? ¿acaso el otro tipo te ha jodido la mente, Banner?”

Quizás vio algo en su rostro, pero el doctor no pudo evitar reír. Por el brillo de su mirada sabía que algo más ocurría, pero misterioso como era, prefirió ignorar olímpicamente sus quejas “Sí, ella me ha dado otra oportunidad, una que sin duda no merezco. Tomaremos las cosas con calma, mi huida le hizo mucho daño. Pero si tu no enmiendas esas palabras, quizás pierdas la tuya”

Abrió la boca, listo para volver a discutir tales insinuaciones, seguramente una nueva burla del doctor, cuando este levantó un poco su camiseta para examinar sus vendas con deteniendo, por suerte libres de manchas de sangre “Te seguí, preocupado que al exigirle tanto a tu cuerpo, podrías desmayarte antes de encontrar a Steve. Sigo diciendo que no soy ese tipo de doctor, pero con ustedes, supongo que puedo hacer una excepción…”

“Eres el único médico en quién confió, Brucie oso. Deberías estar feliz de ello”

“Lo estoy, lo creas o no lo estoy” aparentemente satisfecho, e ignorando nuevamente lo que sus palabras provocaban en él, se enfrentó sin dudas a su mirada. Fuera lo que fuera que hubiese vivido durante esos años de ausencia, había reafirmado su personalidad “no quise escuchar su conversación, pero la puerta estaba abierta. Pensé en regresar y esperar a que resolvieran sus asuntos, pero tus palabras…” negó suavemente con su cabeza “y la huida de Steve me dejaron aún más preocupado. Es un hombre fuerte, pero no puedo olvidar que es menor que nosotros. Sigue siendo un niño y ya ha pasado por tanto…supongo que escuchar algo como eso viniendo de ti, fue la gota que colmó el vaso”

“Yo…sé que lo jodí…” aceptar lo que había hecho y afirmarlo en voz alta era muy distinto, pero sabía que podía confiar ciegamente en Bruce, a pesar del tiempo en que habían estado separados “debí tener hace mucho tiempo esta conversación, y el bastardo seguro creyó que era lo mejor darme espacio, nunca intentó establecer contacto conmigo, aunque era bastante obvio quién estaba tras el sabotaje de los planes de Ross y su gente…” Sí, no tenía que pensar mucho para darse cuenta que había sido el Capitán y sus amigos, aún fugitivos, peleando por las causas que aún creían justas, a pesar del daño que el mundo les había causado.

Una pequeña sonrisa, sin duda maliciosa, cruzó los labios de su amigo por un instante. Oh, aquello no auguraba nada bueno “He estado hablando con Tasha, ya sabes. Nadie sabía exactamente para que era el viejo teléfono que cargaba consigo a todos lados, pues ya lo tenía cuando rescató a los chicos de la prisión, y semanas antes que ella se uniera oficialmente a sus misiones” Tony sintió como un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas, pues tampoco él había pronunciado palabra alguna sobre aquel monstruoso aparato. Ni siquiera a Rhodey, quién había estado con él el día en que había llegado el paquete, había revelado el verdadero remitente “pero ella estaba con él cuando lo llamé. Y ella afirmó que hizo pucheros y que estuvo sentado en un lugar apartado del Quinjet, realmente miserable, por casi media hora. Incluso yo pude notar el pesar en su voz, incluso antes que fuera capaz de explicar lo que había pasado y me dirigiera a la sede gracias a las instrucciones de Wong”

“… ¿A dónde pretendes llegar con esto, Bruce?” preguntó Tony con un deje de dolor en su voz. Sí, él también se arrepentía de dudar y no ser capaz de llamar a Steve antes. El chico había arriesgado todo lo que tenía al tender una rama de olivo entre ambos, un voto de confianza, y a fin de cuentas había sido el doctor quién había terminado por llamar. Era lo primero que había dicho, y solo entonces, se daba cuenta de cuán importante era que ambos estuvieran en la misma página respecto a ese tema.

“A que debes disculparte, y luego tener una conversación decente con Steve. Son nuestros líderes, ambos, y los necesitamos” la expresión de Bruce se suavizó “y también necesitan dejar el episodio de la Guerra Civil atrás. No estoy al tanto de todos los acontecimientos, pero puedo apostar que ambos han cargado con demasiada culpa. Es hora que lo dejen ir, y se den otra oportunidad” colocó una mano en su hombro, dando un suave apretón, como si de ese modo pudiera reafirmar sus palabras “Es el fin del mundo, Tony ¿qué puedes perder?”

Ni siquiera necesitó pensar en esa afirmación, pues era algo que había rondado su mente durante un tiempo. Ya sintiéndose un poco mejor, le pidió instrucciones a Bruce, pues no dudaba del paradero del súper soldado: el gimnasio. No solo por la ropa que llevaba antes de la discusión, sino porque conocía lo suficiente al Capitán como para saber que era su forma predilecta de descargar su ira a su tristeza.

Se dirigió aun cojeando, aunque mucho menos que antes, hacia el lugar que le había indicado. El doctor se dirigió en la dirección contraria, pero comentó en voz lo suficientemente alta para que lo escuchara, antes de desaparecer “¿Sabes? Cuando Ross se enfrentó a él, poco antes de la invasión a Wakanda, le dijo que la Tierra había perdido a su mejor defensor”

Sí, sin duda había sido aquella frase, la exacta para evitar que diera marcha atrás. Y es que, para Tony, aquellas palabras significaban un mundo. 

Era el notorio cambio de su relación, de cómo en un inicio Steve había creído que el único valor que poseía era su traje, y ahora afirmaba justamente lo contrario. A su pesar, una enorme sonrisa iluminó sus facciones, haciendo que pareciera muchos años más joven. Capitán América siempre había sido su héroe de la infancia, y aunque lo mantuviera oculto del mundo, realmente deseaba haber estado en el momento que había pronunciado esas palabras.

Un elogio como el que pocos recibirían, y sabía cuan sincero era Steve con cada uno de ellos. 

Pero también creía que, tras lo dicho, ya no mereciera tales palabras.

Tardó más de lo estimado al llegar al gimnasio, y los potentes golpes que provenían en su interior, indicaban que el buen Capitán se encontraba asesinando a un nuevo saco de entrenamiento. Suspiró. Al menos no había perdido la oportunidad, pero dependía de él solucionar ese lío.

Para su sorpresa, por segunda vez ese día, casi no necesitó palabras. 

Al ingresar al gimnasio, Steve detuvo en seco su brutal entrenamiento. La camiseta empacada de sudor se pegaba a su piel, y los guantes en sus manos goteaban sangre fresca. Tony tragó saliva, audiblemente, preocupado ante el daño que el propio chico se había infringido. Seguro aquel era el coste de su fuerza de voluntad, la razón por la que no le había golpeado tras semejante insulto.

Sabía perfectamente que Rogers era capaz de reconocer sus pasos, por lo que no quiso demorar lo inevitable, dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraba. Se detuvo a una distancia prudente, comenzando con la única frase que venía a su mente en aquellos momentos “Tú… ¿te encuentras bien?”

Lentamente, Steve se dio la vuelta, dejando que el moreno viera como las lágrimas aun corrían libremente por su rostro. Con duda, acercó una mano a sus mejillas, limpiando con suavidad cada una de ellas, hipnotizado y a la par culpable de haber provocado eso en quién aún consideraba su amigo.

“Estoy bien” la voz de Steve sonaba ronca por el llanto, pero no por ello menos determinada “Lamento haber huido…debió ser muy difícil dar el primer paso y yo…solo no pude evitarlo” casi sin darse cuenta, el rubio se recargó más en su toque. Tony se percató de aquella acción, pero esta vez mantuvo su boca cerrada, permitiendo que fuera el soldado quién continuara en esa ocasión “Tus palabras solo afirmaron algo que negué por mucho tiempo. Aún no puedo aceptar que todos se hayan ido, haber perdido a la mitad de mi familia…” esa palabra hizo que el corazón del castaño latiera dolorosamente “pero también recordó el sacrificio que hiciste todo este tiempo, y lo mucho que te dañé por mis acciones. Lo siento tanto, Tony…”

Y ahí estaba, el hombre que por mucho había admirado, sincerándose completamente frente a sus ojos. La oportunidad que Bruce le había hablado, presentada a él, a quién no la merecía. E incluso, recibía disculpas por ello, ni un ápice de ira frente a la actitud que le había mostrado. 

Por eso dio un voto de confianza, saltó al vacío, esperando que el suelo se encontrara a solo un metro de sus pies: abrazó a Steve contra sí, permitiendo que se desahogara, y haciendo lo mismo en su fuerte y robusto pecho “Te perdono, Capsicle. Y yo también lo siento…debí llamar antes, no dejar que la situación se escapara de nuestras manos…” Los brazos del soldado rodearon su cadera, aliviado al notar que aquel contacto no había sido denegado “me molestó no verte allí para recibirme…eso me hizo perder la razón…”

“Creí que no querrías verme, pues no fui capaz de ponerme en contacto contigo. Sería un golpe duro darse cuenta de quienes se han ido, y prefería que lo hicieras en paz, antes de tener esta conversación. Tus hombros han cargado suficiente peso para mil vidas, no quería agregar otro tanto de dolor si podía evitarlo”

“Fuimos unos idiotas”

“Realmente lo fuimos”

Tony rio ahogadamente, entendiendo con certeza que tal situación, era el resultado de la terquedad de ambos y del miedo que ambos sentían: de pensar que, tras tener esa conversación, se darían cuenta que su relación estaba rota, imposible de reparar. Pero para su alivio, y tras la afirmación de Steve, se daba cuenta que aún podían seguir adelante. Recuperar lo perdido.

“Será un camino difícil, aún siento ira…pero quiero que volvamos a ser amigos…”

“Yo siento desconfianza, pues tus decisiones durante los Acuerdos…” su voz se cortó abruptamente, sin terminar la oración, pero ambos conscientes de lo que eso significaba “pero también quiero intentarlo. No quiero volver a perderte. Haremos esto juntos, como debió ser desde un inicio”

“Es lo suficientemente justo. Y como bien dices, lo haremos juntos. No volveremos a caer”

Ambos se sonrieron, ligeramente divertidos por su espantosa apariencia, pero mucho más libres y tranquilos de lo que se habían sentido en meses. Claro, la muerte de sus amigos y lo que había hecho Thanos aún pesaba en su interior, pero ahora poseían las fuerzas necesarias para hacer frente al Titán y su ejército. No se dejarían vencer.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, la voz de Okoye, proveniente de los altavoces situados en el techo del gimnasio, les hizo sonreír aún más ampliamente a ambos. “Necesito que todos se dirijan a la sala de operaciones, en el segundo piso. Un Quinjet ha aterrizado hace pocos minutos” una pequeña pausa, antes que ambos estallaran en gritos de júbilo “Uno de los suyos ha regresado”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, y cualquier duda pueden dejármela en los comentarios. Y si alguien es capaz de adivinar ¿quién creen que sea el personaje que llegó sorpresivamente a Wakanda? Espero sus opiniones
> 
> Desde el siguiente cap, iniciará como tal la historia: cómo nuestros héroes favoritos se las arreglarán para vencer a Thanos, y como la relación de Tony y Steve comienza a dar sus primeros frutos. 
> 
> Nos vemos en la próxima ¡Hasta entonces!


	5. Capítulo 05: Enfrenta tus temores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Como les mencioné en el capítulo anterior, tardé un poco más en actualizar, dado que he sufrido un par de contratiempos. Espero me disculpen, pero ahora espero poder seguir esta historia con más regularidad.
> 
> Traigo una actualización con más interacción entre Tony y Steve, así como una escena...que espero que aparezca en alguna de las siguientes películas del MCU. 
> 
> Agradecimientos especiales a: Reny ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!
> 
> Los vengadores, los Guardianes de la Galaxia y el resto de los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen. Disculpen las posibles faltas ortográficas

“Es lo suficientemente justo. Y como bien dices, lo haremos juntos. No volveremos a caer”  
Ambos se sonrieron, ligeramente divertidos por su espantosa apariencia, pero mucho más libres y tranquilos de lo que se habían sentido en meses. Claro, la muerte de sus amigos y lo que había hecho Thanos aún pesaba en su interior, pero ahora poseían las fuerzas necesarias para hacer frente al Titán y su ejército. No se dejarían vencer.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, la voz de Okoye, proveniente de los altavoces situados en el techo del gimnasio, les hizo sonreír aún más ampliamente a ambos. “Necesito que todos se dirijan a la sala de operaciones, en el segundo piso. Un Quinjet ha aterrizado hace pocos minutos” una pequeña pausa, antes que ambos estallaran en gritos de júbilo “Uno de los suyos ha regresado”

xxxxx

“¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto, Tony? Solo volviste hace dos días, y tus heridas aún no acaban de curar. Deberías estar descansando”

“No puedo, Capsicle. Y de haber estado en mi situación, estarías haciendo lo mismo”

“…yo… lo sé. Por eso también estoy aquí”

“Gracias” Tony le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, sin duda nerviosa, pero sincera “Yo creo… que esto sería más difícil sin ti aquí” 

Steve le había descubierto a primeras horas de la mañana cuando estaba robando un quinjet, dispuesto a dirigirse a Estados Unidos, tras lograr fugarse de la enfermería. Bruce había dejado que hablara con su Capitán, pero cuando había puesto pie en la sala de conferencias, solo había esperado verlo distraído para llevárselo a rastras a revisar sus heridas como Dios manda.

Bajo el mando del doctor, no le habían asignado una habitación, prefiriendo darle una cama en la enfermería para mantenerlo vigilado. Pero sin duda le habían subestimado, pues había tardado poco más de un día en piratear las cámaras de seguridad. Si Bruce creía que no podría burlar la tecnología wakandiana y el intelecto de la princesa Shuri, estaba muy equivocado.

Pero había cometido un enorme error: olvidar que cierto súper soldado tenía la molesta manía de correr y hacer ejercicios. En la madrugada. Cuando toda persona normal permanecería al menos un par de horas más en cama.

Dos años pasaban la factura a cualquiera, incluso a su memoria.

Steve, para su total desconcierto, solo había alzado las cejas y hecho una pregunta “¿Dónde?”. Dado que no había tomado su brazo o cargado al estilo nupcial directo a la enfermería, contaba con que al menos el buen Capitán fuera capaz de cuidar su secreto, al menos hasta que pudiera regresar a Wakanda. Así que se lo contó todo, sintiéndose aún más desconcertado cuando este alzó ambas manos, en un gesto bastante obvio: quería que le esperara, aunque no entendía para que exactamente.

Menos de diez minutos después había vuelto, con el cabello mojado y un morral al hombro. Sabiendo que tenían poco tiempo solo se había colocado los pantalones y los zapatos, esperando poder terminar de vestirse en el Quinjet. Steve le acompañaría, al parecer, pero Tony no pudo evitar que el rubor se instalara cómodamente en sus mejillas, al menos durante gran parte del viaje.

Podría tener un vasto historial con muchas mujeres a lo largo de los años, ser un playboy de renombre y haber estado a solo pasos de casarse con una de las personas más sorprendentes de su vida. Pero eso no quitaba que pudiera admirar el físico de un hombre y sentirse atraído por él. Mucho menos dejar de admirar los brazos y el paquete de seis que cierto Capitán portaba…

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, mientras Tony pilotaba y se encargaba de manejar las coordenadas, Steve secaba su cabello y se vestía. El chico incluso había sido lo suficientemente respetuoso como para elegir ropa un poco más formal: pantalones y zapatos negros, junto con una camisa azul oscuro que resaltaba sus ojos. Era un detalle que apreciaba, pero mucho más era su ofrecimiento a acompañarle.

Incluso estaba seguro que, de haberse negado, Steve le habría dejado partir sin alertar a nadie. Él comprendía mejor que ninguno lo que debía hacer, aunque no estuviera en sus mejores condiciones, y aquello le rompiera un poco más su corazón. 

Tocó un par de veces la puerta, esperando pacientemente por si ella se encontraba en casa. De cualquier manera podría esperar, aunque dudaba mucho que tuviera que pasar tanto tiempo. Al sentir pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta, revisó por última vez su apariencia: su traje se encontraba sin imperfecciones, de color negro, en conjunto con una camisa púrpura. Era parte de sus pertenencias que Rhodey amablemente había traído para él cuando supieron que estaba vivo, pero debido al ajetreo y su deber con los militares, no era mucho lo que había podido conseguir.

Abrió la puerta una hermosa mujer de su edad, de hermoso cabello castaño y ojos igualmente sorprendentes. Vestía con unos pantalones raídos y una sudadera, y a juzgar por las pronunciadas ojeras y la notoria delgadez, incluso a través de su ropa, no había comido ni dormido bien durante días.

Seguro percibiendo su momentáneo desconcierto, Steve dio un paso adelante, ofreciendo su mano con respeto hacia la mujer “Señora Parker, mi nombre es Steve Rogers. Necesitamos hablar con ustedes, si puede recibirnos en este momento”

May correspondió el saludo y les dejó pasar, intentando domar su salvaje cabellera antes de indicarles a ambos que tomaran asiento en el sofá. Tony le dirigió una mirada agradecida, pero Steve solo sonrió un poco a cambio. El apartamento parecía tan limpio y prolijo como la primera vez que el castaño había visitado a Peter, un contraste horrible con la apariencia que portaba la tía de su protegido.

A juzgar por su mirada, embargada por la tristeza y la soledad, parecía como si estuviera esperando su visita “¿él no sobrevivió, señor Stark? Solo…por favor, dígame la verdad”

“No él…no lo hizo” su corazón se rompió al verle romper en llanto, por lo que no pudo hacer más que acercarse y rodearla con un brazo, esperando que ella no le rechazara. Para su alivio ella devolvió el contacto, mientras Steve miraba a ambos con evidente melancolía. Era sin duda una imagen deprimente: tres personas que habían perdido a sus seres queridos, dejándoles perdidos y heridos en lo más profundo de su alma “Peter murió luchando para evitar…esto. El destino que compartió con miles a lo largo y ancho del universo” Tony mordió su labio, meditando unos segundos sus palabras antes de volver a hablar “sé que no le haría gracia decirte esto, pues él deseaba protegerte por sobre todas las cosas. Pero era un héroe, y mereces saberlo”

“Petey era Spider man” May ahogó una risa al notar las expresiones incrédulas de ambos, separándose de Tony para dirigirse a la habitación de su sobrino. Momentos después regresó con ellos, mostrando un traje roto, uno de los que el chico había diseñado para sí mismo “Un día le vi cambiándose de ropa, algunas semanas antes del ataque de esos seres “frunció el ceño mientras abrazaba el traje contra su pecho “no dije nada, no fui capaz. Sabía que si Peter lo escondía era por algún motivo poderoso, y supuse que se preocuparía” volvió a romper en llanto, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo alfombrado “desde antes sospechaba, mi instinto me decía que era extraño que se involucrara en tantas peleas, y que luego tardara tan poco en sanar…y cuando él no llegó a casa, ese día, supuse lo peor…”

La expresión del castaño se ensombreció, sintiendo la culpa carcomerle por dentro. Era un dolor mucho peor que el de la metralla alojada en su pecho, que el reactor arco: había roto a una mujer tan sorprendente como May, al no ser capaz de proteger al chico, al no desistir de aquel plan y regresar a la Tierra como Stephen había sugerido en un inicio “Todo fue mi culpa…debí protegerlo, cuando Peter decidió seguirme…pero todo lo que pude hacer fue sostenerlo entre mis brazos…”

Con la voz entrecortada, Tony relató para ambos lo que había ocurrido. No omitió detalle alguno, iniciando con su paseo con Pepper y su encuentro con Strange y Bruce, hasta el momento en que llegaron a Wakanda junto con Nébula. Sabía que su amiga androide había detallado lo ocurrido con Thanos, pero Steve y May eran los primeros en saber la historia completa. 

Dada su delicada salud, Bruce había pedido que le dejaran descansar un par de días, antes de empezar a planear su siguiente paso contra el Titán. Todos habían aceptado, dejando que Shuri se encargara de arreglar el cuerpo de Nébula y dándole algo de tiempo al resto para prepararse. 

Steve, como el caballero que era, ayudó a May a ponerse de pie y regresarla al sofá. Ella fijó su mirada en Tony, sonriendo quedamente “Creo que es necesario aclarar que…no le culpo. Ni a usted ni a ninguno de los Vengadores. He estado atenta a las conferencias con las Naciones Unidas, Capitán. Así que estoy bastante informada de lo difícil que fue esa lucha, y que quienes murieron…fue por el azar del destino” tomó las manos del castaño entre las suyas, dándole un pequeño apretón “gracias por estar ahí para él, hasta el último momento”

Las lágrimas en los ojos de Tony quemaban con furia, amenazando con estallar en llanto por segunda vez en menos de una semana “Lo traeremos de regreso, haremos todo lo posible por encontrar una solución. No podemos…no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. La mitad de los Vengadores sigue con vida, algo se nos ocurrirá”

“Solo prométanme que intentarán mantenerse a salvo, o al menos no se lleven a ustedes mismos al límite para encontrar una solución” suspiró, manteniendo la mirada perdida en el traje de Spider Man: rojo y azul en doloroso contraste con el marrón y el blanco de la habitación “usted ha sido su mentor durante dos años, ha ayudado mucho a Peter, una guía constante” para la sorpresa de Steve, May se dirigió esta vez a él “y aunque durante se tiempo usted fue un criminal buscado, Capitán, es el héroe de la infancia de mi sobrino. Ambos eran importantes para él, pues uno de ustedes definió su pasado y otro su futuro”

Esas palabras sin duda repercutieron en el interior de ambos vengadores, dejándolos anonadados y sin habla. Se quedaron un tiempo más con May, sobre todo para asegurarse que se encontraba en mejores condiciones, si necesitaba ayuda. Ella no volvería a trabajar hasta dentro de un par de días, pues en su empresa, habían rotado los permisos de todos los miembros para que pudieran tener un tiempo para despedir a sus seres queridos.

Se dirigieron lentamente al Quinjet, oculto en un edificio cercano, que en ese momento se encontraba en reconstrucciones. Una de las últimas amenazas había dejado buena parte de los últimos pisos en ruina total, pero por suerte aún no estaba habitado al momento de la pelea. Con facilidad superaron la seguridad, pues las únicas cámaras habían sido pirateadas por FRIDAY. Subieron lentamente las escaleras hasta donde estaba su nave, con sus hombros rozándose suavemente, dado la estrechez del camino y los pequeños escombros que estorbaban su camino.

“Antes de regresar…” Tony esperó que el soldado fijara su atención en él, sabiendo perfectamente lo perdido que se encontraba en esos momentos. Steve había decidido acompañarle para ser su pilar, para permitirle apoyarse en él cuando tuviera que enfrentarse a May. Había cumplido, pues con suaves toques o tomado la palabra en los momentos correctos, le había salvado de entrar en pánico. Pero las últimas palabras de la tía de Peter eran una revelación para él, y si Tony se permitía creer que conocía en algo a su amigo, era saber que en esos momentos debía estar repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente la pelea del aeropuerto: de cómo había golpeado a Parker sin saber que era un niño, revolcándose en su propia miseria, aunque su exterior no mostrara señal alguna de su frustración “me gustaría regresar al complejo. Pasaremos una temporada en Wakanda, y debo ir por mis cosas. Sobre todo mi ropa y mis herramientas, las necesito”

“Es una buena idea” Steve asintió luego de un momento, tomando los controles del Quinjet. Al notar las cejas levantadas de Tony y su expresión adusta, el rubio le regaló una tranquila sonrisa “es mi turno, tú deberías descansar. Fue un momento difícil, y es un viaje relativamente corto. No nos llevará más de media hora, dado que queremos permanecer ocultos para el resto” el soldado no lo mencionó, pero era bastante obvio que tal declaración no solo se refería a sus amigos: nadie sabía que Tony Stark seguía vivo, y si con ello podían mantener ventaja del gobierno y de sus potenciales enemigos, mantendrían el secreto durante el máximo tiempo posible.

Tony no pudo encontrar algún argumento en contra de las palabras del soldado, por lo que se dirigió a la parte trasera del Quinjet, en busca de algo de comer. Steve había mencionado que había provisiones cerca del botiquín, por lo que aprovechó de barrer con gran parte de las galletas y de las bebidas energéticas. El rubio negó con suavidad ante el ofrecimiento de comida y, prefiriendo darle tiempo para estar a solas, se acurrucó en uno de los bancos y cerró sus ojos. Él también tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

Se dio cuenta que había caído en un profundo sueño al sentir el delicioso aroma de la pizza. Abrió los ojos, aturdido, perdido por unos instantes: ya no se encontraba recostado en un molesto asiento metálico, sino que en uno de los enormes sofás que había comprado para la cede. A juzgar por el ruido y un suave tarareo, Steve debía encontrarse en la cocina, preparando la comida congelada que siempre llenaba sus neveras.

Estuvo a punto de tropezar con una manta, sonrojándose un poco al notar lo considerado que había sido Steve con él: había dormido más tiempo de lo estimado, y ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento se había perdido en el mundo de la inconsciencia. Un acontecimiento por demás extraño, dado que no recordaba haber sufrido ninguna pesadilla. Agradecía doblemente por ello que el chico le hubiera dejado descansar, e incluso le había cargado hasta el edificio, regulando la temperatura y cubriéndolo para evitar que enfermera. Sufrir gripe y una herida en el torso no eran una buena combinación. 

Sintiéndose extrañamente vulnerable, cubrió sus hombros con la manta, a pesar del agradable ambiente de la habitación. Pudo ver a través de los imponentes ventanales que ya era de noche, por lo que no le sorprendía mucho la decisión de Steve de quedarse. Podrían descansar esa noche, y aunque seguramente sus amigos estarían molestos con ambos, estarían tranquilos al saber que estaba acompañado. 

“Estaba a punto de despertarte” la cálida y grave voz de Steve le arrancó de sus pensamientos, girando para poder enfrentarle “es hora de la cena. Hay pizza y helado. La mejor combinación para esta clase de situaciones” 

“Oh, comida grasosa y postre. Solo hace falta una película romántica para llorar mientras comemos helado directamente de los recipientes” Tony se apresuró para dirigirse a la cocina, arrancándole una pequeña carcajada a su amigo.

“Tú eres el experto. La cultura pop y las películas nunca se me darán bien”

El castaño se sintió cálido y contenido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Era increíble como luego de decir sus verdades a la cara, de llorar en los brazos del otro y perdonarse, su amistad parecía asentarse. 

Ambos compartieron una amena cena, pero el cansancio parecía estar haciendo mella en Steve, por lo que Tony acabó convenciéndolo que se dirigiera a descansar y que durante su estadía en Wakanda, harían una maratón de películas. Él se dirigió a su laboratorio, empacando en una maleta sus herramientas y sus bots, para luego trasladarlos al Quinjet. Finalmente se dirigió a su habitación, tomando una ducha y lavando sus dientes, antes de buscar algo de ropa y lanzar al azar en su equipaje. 

Sonrió con tristeza al ver las fotografías que decoraban la pared frente a su escritorio: Pepper, su equipo, Peter, sus padres, el viejo Jarvis. Incluso había conseguido un recorte del periódico donde aparecía Yinsen, una vieja noticia sobre la ayuda que había prestado a refugiados, asistiendo su salud y salvando sus vidas. Todas las personas importantes en su vida, y de las cuales gran parte de ellas estaban muertas.

Se prometió a sí mismo, con renovada determinación, que haría todo lo humanamente posible para traerles de regreso.

Estuvo a punto de apagar las luces de su habitación, dispuesto a recostarse en su cama y revisar en su teléfono los últimos planos de su armadura, cuando recordó la verdadera razón para regresar al Complejo Avenger. 

Quitó una de las fotografías, la única en que no estaba todo el equipo, sino que solo se encontraba Steve junto a él. Ambos se encontraban en la Torre Vengadores, en medio de la celebración del cumpleaños del soldado. Había sido poco antes de encontrar el cetro de Loki, así que los Avenger originales habían coincidido en esa ocasión. Clint había tomado esa fotografía, mientras ambos se deleitaban con los fuegos artificiales. O más bien, Tony se reía del rostro desencajado de su amigo, viendo incrédulo la adición que había hecho el castaño a último momento: la imagen de Steve usando el viejo disfraz de su gira de la USO, aun siendo visible detrás de ambos. 

Había sido una fiesta memorable, y había sido por ello, que Tony había instalado detrás de ello un teclado de control. Marcó rápidamente el código, soltando una risa temblorosa al adentrarse en la habitación anexa a su habitación: su colección del Capitán América, una enorme mezcla de los artículos pertenecientes a su padre y los que el mismo había recabado a lo largo de los años. 

Y coronando su colección, allí, en medio de todo, se encontraba su escudo.

Había sido restaurado, pintado y pulido una vez más. Las viejas marcas de las garras de Pantera Negra y de sus repulsores parecían solo pequeñas muescas, cicatrices que solo alguien que las buscara, podría encontrar. Tony lo tomó en sus manos con un deje de reverencia, sabiendo que era un objeto extremadamente precioso, y que no tenía sentido que siguiera guardado en esa habitación por más tiempo: había sido diseñado para alguien en concreto, solo a Steve le pertenecía.

Era hora que el icónico escudo del Capitán América regresara a su dueño.

Tony no era tonto, quizás si un poco distraído, pero era capaz de captar ciertos detalles cuando nadie más podía. Se había percatado que Steve solía cargar en todo momento una metralleta de gran calibre, suponiendo que era el arma por la que el rubio se había decantado durante todos esos años. Había visto metrajes de la pelea de Wakanda, cortesía de la armadura de Rhodey, intentando obtener más pistas sobre el ejercito de Thanos. Gracias a ello sabía que en realidad el soldado se había equipado con dos escudos, similares a garras, hechas también de vibranium.

Pero no había sido sino hasta más tarde, cuando Nébula le había visitado en la enfermería, que se había enterado del origen de la metralleta. Rocket, el mapache parlante, había pasado por allí para preguntarle por el depósito donde se encontraban sus pertenencias y, tras una breve discusión con la androide, había dejado escapar que esa arma él mismo la había restaurado, en honor tanto a su Capitán como al propio Barnes.

Al darse cuenta que la metralleta tenía tal valor fundamental para él, le había hecho dudar un poco de su decisión. Sabía gracias a los relatos de su padre, aquellos que obtenía en los momentos que Howard estaba de buen humor y relativamente sobrio, que Steve era bastante diestro en el uso de las armas de fuego. Claro, prefería su escudo, pero no eran pocas las ocasiones en que había tomado una pistola entre sus manos. 

Fue exactamente lo mismo que le dijo a Steve la mañana siguiente, mientras que el rubio servía café para ambos antes de regresar al país africano “Tony, yo…ya no soy el Capitán América. Ese título no me pertenece”

La respuesta del rubio fue un golpe duro en su corazón, reafirmando su agarre en el escudo, que en ese momento sostenía con sorprendente firmeza a pesar de lo temblorosas que sentía sus extremidades “Claro que te pertenece, solo existe un Capitán aquí, una persona que merece portarlo. Y ese eres tú. Fue una estupidez pedir que lo devolvieras después de nuestra lucha”

“Pero tenías razón al hacerlo, tu padre lo hizo, y por ende es parte de tu propiedad” Steve suspiró, recargándose contra la mesa de la cocina “he vivido como un nómada por más de dos años, sobreviviendo gracias a los chicos y sin más arma que mis manos y mi cabeza. Dudo que sea una buena idea. Ni siquiera soy capaz de representar los valores para los que fui creado”

Tony colocó dejó el escudo apoyado contra la pared, para tomar a Steve por ambos hombros y sacudirlo “escúchame bien, puedo entender que no lo quieras de regreso, pero eso es una vil mentira” frunció el ceño, sintiendo como la ira corría en su interior cual lava: furiosa y ardiente, amenazando con destruir todo a su paso “a ti no te crearon, solo le dieron el cuerpo y la fuerza que un chico extraordinariamente valiente merecía. Eres más que un simple experimento, y más que lo que la gente puede pensar de ti. Eres un buen hombre, más que un buen soldado. Aquí” llevó una mano al pecho de Steve, justo sobre su corazón “puedes creer lo que quieras, pero esto no ha cambiado. Si Thor tuviera aún su martillo, estoy más que seguro que ahora serías capaz de levantarlo”

Steve le miró de hito en hito, sorprendido, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Las palabras del castaño eran una clara muestra de confianza y de amistad. Que dijera eso, la última frase del doctor Erskine en vida, era más de lo que podía soportar “Siento que no puedo adecuarme al traje, que pasará mucho tiempo hasta que me sienta cómodo otra vez en el rojo, blanco y azul. Pero creo que tienes razón, Tony…no puedo dejar al Capitán América atrás. Es una parte de mi”

La expresión del castaño se suavizó enormemente “por supuesto, más allá de lo que la prensa y los militares de tu tiempo le hayan vendido a la gente, es algo que nadie te puede quitar” se alejó de él, con un brillo maniaco refulgiendo en sus orbes “además, si no te sientes bien usando el viejo spandex, siempre podemos modificar un poco el traje. Tu cabello y tu barba le sientan bien al azul y al negro, los únicos colores que te he visto usar estos días” cogió su teléfono y su taza de café, empezando a teclear furiosamente “y siempre el escudo puede volver a tener los colores de tu tiempo de espía súper secreto con Nat. No todo será tan malo, lo prometo”

El soldado sonrió con cariño, sabiendo que Tony haría ese traje para él, no para el mundo. La viuda negra había insistido en más de una ocasión que debía volver a ocupar su vieja identidad, de tranquilizar al mundo con el regreso del Primer Vengador, pero él no había sido capaz. En cambio, el castaño intentaba que se sintiera cómodo, que se aceptara, de solucionar el viejo problema que tanto los había afectado. 

Ambos habían enfrentado sus temores. Era un sendero difícil y lleno de dolor, pero las recompensas que había recibido sin duda lo valían. Y sabía que, con certeza, el final sería aún más gratificante.

“Vamos” murmuró Steve, colgando su escudo en su espalda. Era un poco incómodo, dado que se encontraba cargando la metralleta que había pertenecido a Bucky, pero sin duda extrañamente gratificante. Era como si un peso que no sabía que había estado ahí, se hubiera levantado de sus hombros “debemos volver y hablar con Clint. Ha estado aislado, solo recibiendo visitas de Tasha, lo cual es entendible” hizo una mueca, sin duda preocupado por el arquero “sé que necesitaba tiempo a solas, tras perder a su familia. Incluso al pequeño Nathaniel…”

“…pero somos su equipo, y es nuestro turno estar con él ¿no?”

“Exactamente” el soldado sonrió, con un poco más de entusiasmo “dado que Tasha decidió quedarse, seguro fue Rhodas quién la reemplazó. Él y Thor deberían estar ya en camino para buscar a Scott”

“todo va por un buen camino, finalmente” Tony compartió su sonrisa, sintiéndose rejuvenecido, alegre una vez más “es hora de ir con el equipo”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, cualquier duda o consulta pueden dejarla en los comentarios. El siguiente cap iniciará de lleno con el plan de nuestro equipo favorito para reunir salvar el mundo, y un nuevo acercamiento entre estos dos aunque más...romántico jaja
> 
> Nos vemos entonces ¡Cuídense mucho!


	6. Capítulo 06: El significado de ser un Vengador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los Vengadores, así como sus personajes, le pertenecen a Marvel.
> 
> ¡Hola a todos! Lamento, les pido mil disculpas, por la tardanza. La verdad es que planeaba traer este capítulo hace mucho, pero no fui capaz de terminarlo. Por eso seguí mi otro fic, You gave me a home, el cual está casi listo, y solo debo dividir o arreglar, dependiendo las actualizaciones. 
> 
> Pero...¡Ya estoy aquí! Y pasará algo interesante. Y que muchos esperaban
> 
> Disculpen las posibles faltar ortográficas.

“Vamos” murmuró Steve, colgando su escudo en su espalda. Era un poco incómodo, dado que se encontraba cargando la metralleta que había pertenecido a Bucky, pero sin duda extrañamente gratificante. Era como si un peso que no sabía que había estado ahí, se hubiera levantado de sus hombros “debemos volver y hablar con Clint. Ha estado aislado, solo recibiendo visitas de Tasha, lo cual es entendible” hizo una mueca, sin duda preocupado por el arquero “sé que necesitaba tiempo a solas, tras perder a su familia. Incluso al pequeño Nathaniel…”

“…pero somos su equipo, y es nuestro turno estar con él ¿no?”

“Exactamente” el soldado sonrió, con un poco más de entusiasmo “dado que Tasha decidió quedarse, seguro fue Rhodas quién la reemplazó. Él y Thor deberían estar ya en camino para buscar a Scott”

“todo va por un buen camino, finalmente” Tony compartió su sonrisa, sintiéndose rejuvenecido, alegre una vez más “es hora de ir con el equipo”

xxxxx

No todo iba exactamente por buen camino, pero era mejor de lo que podían esperar.

Tras despegar de la antigua sede de los Vengadores, el camino a Wakanda había estado libre de problemas. Ambos se sentían más relajados y en paz consigo mismo, permitiéndose bromear el uno con el otro, riendo a carcajadas. Eso fue hasta que la radio entró en sintonía con la vigilante de turno, Natasha.

“Chicos…están en graves problemas…” su voz grave no auguraba nada bueno, dejando entrever su acento natal, aquel que solo era audible cuando realmente estaba muy molesta. A pesar de ello, su buen humor no amainó en lo más mínimo.

“Venga, Romanov, solo nos fuimos por un poco más de un día. No es para tanto” respondió el castaño, tecleando rápidamente las coordenadas para ingresar a la aún oculta, capital wakandiana “Necesitaba repuestos, algunos de mis archivos viejos…y también armas…” miró de reojo el escudo que Steve aún portaba, luciendo orgulloso en su espalda. Aquella ancha espalda que era casi tan robusta y amplia como el disco de vibranium…

“…Hemos intentado contactarlos por casi ocho horas, Stark…” ante la mención de su apellido, y la frialdad en su tono, el ingeniero rápidamente se enderezó, alertado por lo que la espía dejaba entrever “esto es grave, demasiado. De habernos contestado, habría sido todo más sencillo. Pero ya se encuentren aquí. Apresúrense. Te necesitamos ahora en el laboratorio catorce”

Casi no había notado que sus manos habían empezado a temblar, hasta que los suaves dedos de Steve hicieron contacto con los suyos. Al alzar la mirada, se dio cuenta que el soldado se veía también visiblemente afectado, con las pupilas dilatadas y el ceño fruncido.

Ignorando el acelerado palpitar de su corazón, evidentemente nervioso por las oscuras circunstancias que lo rodeaban, Tony acepto aquella muda oferta de consuelo. Unió sus manos a las del rubio, a sabiendas que, aunque el terror le quemara vivo, aún debían cubrir una enorme distancia hacia ese laboratorio. Dentro de cinco o seis minutos podrían reunirse con Natasha y pedir explicaciones, pero de momento, tendría que tener paciencia.

Ese lugar había sido apartado del palacio y de los laboratorios principales por buenas razones: era casi como una enorme bóveda, construida con más de ocho placas de vibranium, combinado con otros metales. Los científicos, al mando de Shuri, probaban toda clase de experimentos, sobre todo los relacionados a las nuevas armas propulsoras. De salir algo mal, su gente y la familia real terminarían heridas, pero se encontraba en lo más profundo de la selva. Por lo que, incluso en un viaje como su nave, tardarían más tiempo, que incluso el viaje hasta la tribu de los Yabari.

La confusión de Steve era evidente, pues nunca había escuchado hablar del laboratorio catorce. Tony solo sabía de ella, debido a la princesa le había pedido su colaboración, a él y a Bruce, para combinar su tecnología con un nuevo cañón. Solo ellos sabrían sobre los planos, y cuando la guerra contra Thanos terminara, habían decidido que el mejor curso de acción era destruirlos. No porque no confiaran el uno en el otro, sino porque era demasiado peligroso. Incluso si las mantenían ocultas, a la espera de que vieran la luz en otro atentado contra la Tierra.

“Tony…hey ¿qué ocurre?” murmuró su Capitán contra su oído, solo percatándose entonces que no solo sus manos estaban temblando, sino que también todo su cuerpo.

“Tengo miedo…tengo miedo, Steve…” admitió, con la culpa carcomiéndole. Había sido su idea alejarse, no revisar las comunicaciones, pensando que si tenía un par de horas para sí mismo, podría reponerse. De haber salido una hora más tarde, ni siquiera el soldado se habría dado cuenta de su falta, no al menos hasta la reunión informativa del mediodía o cuando Bruce fuera a verificar su estado tras el desayuno. Y ahora pagaría las consecuencias por su descuido.

“Tranquilo, ven, respira conmigo. Tu puedes hacerlo, Tony” Steve le rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, permitiendo que se recargara su espalda contra su pecho “inhala, exhala. Lentamente. Tomate tu tiempo, no te presiones” siguiendo sus suaves comandos de voz, poco a poco, logró estabilizarse; aunque su cuerpo aún permanecía ligeramente tembloroso “Eso es…No tienes nada que temer, estoy aquí contigo, voy a protegerte”

“Pero si por irnos…por dejarlos, alguien…” negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, intentando eliminar los escenarios cada vez más desastrosos, jugando malas pasadas en su mente.

“De haber sido una emergencia, algo tan grave como un ataque o alguien herido de muerte, estoy seguro que habrían encontrado el modo de hacerlo saber” poco a poco, sin apresurarlo, lo guió contra la pared de la nave, permitiendo que ambos se deslizaran hasta el suelo “Natasha está muy molesta, enfurecida. Pero deben tener todo bajo control. No podemos culparla por sentirse de ese modo, y sé que seguramente no querrás decir los verdaderos motivos por los que nos ausentamos” su agarre en su cintura bajo ninguna circunstancia se aflojó, manteniéndolo cuerdo: una línea segura hacia su salvación “quizás suene arrogante…pero la conozco durante el tiempo suficiente, como para saber que de explicarle todo, no te culparía. A veces surgen situaciones que no imaginamos, y aunque seamos un grupo de personas extraordinarias, adelantarnos a cada una de ellas es imposible”

Con cada palabra, su mente se despejaba, dejando atrás el inminente acceso de pánico que había estado a punto de derribarlo. Sabía que en realidad la situación no era tan terrible, y que como decía el rubio, de haber sido una emergencia habrían podido contactarlos.

Eso no quitaba la culpa que sentía, y que albergaría en su pecho durante muchas semanas. Pero era suficiente para dejarle en claro que era algo que podía solucionar, que debido a su escape había retardado algún experimento, y que la verdadera molestia en la espía podía ser en realidad preocupación.

Tampoco le sorprendía que, por solo unas palabras, hubiese estallado de esa manera. La tensión y el miedo que sentía desde que Thanos había aparecido en su vida, era difícil de manejar. Ya había perdido las riendas de su cordura una vez con Steve, pero fuera de ese momento, había logrado mantenerse en una sola pieza. Un nuevo record incluso para él, pero que había ayudado a aliviar eso sentimientos y hacerle sentir un poco mejor consigo mismo.

Aunque claro, aquello fue antes que abriera la boca, y dejara todo aún peor que antes “Gracias, por calmarme…es por eso que te amo…”

Sintió como los brazos de Steve se congelaban a su alrededor, y fue en ese momento, que se dio cuenta que realmente la había jodido. Tartamudeó, pero sin poder formar ninguna oración coherente. El rubio seguro ahora le odiaría, le daría asco…no, su líder era demasiado bueno para eso. A juzgar por la mirada choqueada en su rostro, solo estaba pensado en rechazarle del modo menos terrible posible…

“Yo también te amo, Tony. Muchísimo”

Fue su turno de congelarse, volteando lentamente su cabeza, para mirar a su compañero. Las mejillas antes pálidas de Steve se habían cubierto de un profundo tono rosa, pero parecía tan decidido como siempre “Lo digo en serio, sé que quizás no me creas…no después de todo lo que ha ocurrido…pero soy sincero. Te amo, y quiero protegerte”

Solo el débil temblor en sus manos, delataba el temor que el soldado debía estar sintiendo en esos momentos. Tras lo ocurrido en la Guerra Civil, Tony se había percatado que su líder siempre tendía a justificar sus decisiones y sus palabras. Incluso ahora, mientras intentaban seguir adelante con su relación, luego de llorar en los brazos del otro, aquello seguía allí. Y dolía, muchísimo.

Lentamente, sin querer presionar esa situación, terminó sentado en el regazo de Steve. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, a sabiendas de lo arrogante que sonaría, cuando él mismo tenía sus dudas, pero sentía que era lo más adecuado “No hables así, nunca más. Yo ya no dudo de ti, ni de tus palabras” rozó sus labios contra los suyos, permitiéndose creer, pero aún sin consolidar el contacto “tengo miedo…no te lo negaré. No creí que me amaras…pensé que nunca sería correspondido. Pero sé que nunca jugarías con eso. Con mi corazón…tú me has mentido, y yo también, para protegernos” el recuerdo sobre Ultron y lo que había hecho Wanda una vez para desestabilizarlo, brillaron con fuerza en su mente “Sobre tus sentimientos…sé que son reales…”

No fue capaz de terminar esa frase, pues Steve llevó una mano a su nuca, besándolo con profundidad. Parecían encajar a la perfección, compartiendo suaves roces, dejándose llevar. Solo se separaron cuando la nave alertó que estaba a punto de aterrizar. Seguro se veían ridículos: ambos sonriendo como idiotas, con los labios hinchados producto de los besos.

“Creo que…deberemos seguir más adelante con…esta discusión” murmuró Steve, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

“Toda la razón. Será una reunión muy…productiva…” la sonrisa en los labios del ingeniero se amplió aún más, de ser posible.

Tras una breve sacudida, la nave se apagó, abriendo las compuertas frente a la pista de aterrizaje. Ambos bajaron, aun sosteniendo sus manos, sin importarles en lo más mínimo lo que pensaran sus amigos. Seguramente se burlarían sin piedad, pero Tony tendría que hablar con Rhodey: no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le había propuesto matrimonio a Pepper. Y aunque ella ya no estaba con ellos, cuando recuperaran a todos, una conversación incómoda tendría lugar.

La quería, por supuesto que sí; pero en los últimos tiempos, sentía que algo fallaba en su relación. No podía evitar pensar que no estaban destinados a ser, pues eran dos personas demasiado diferentes. Él la había hecho sufrir demasiado, y Pepper no era capaz de soportar a Iron Man, ni todo lo que ello implicaba. Tampoco lo había hecho con el Reactor, ni las cicatrices que rodeaban su pecho, tras la operación.

Lo había intentado, claro que sí, pero no era suficiente. Ambos se habían estado engañando. Pepper era la mujer más importante de su vida, y esperaba poder mantenerla como su amiga, luego que todo acabara. Su petición desesperada, momentos antes de abandonar el planeta para salvar a Strange, se lo decía: no sería capaz de soportar una vida de superhéroes a su lado. Necesitaba a alguien normal, capaz de amarla como se merecía.

Con Steve, increíblemente, siempre se había sentido completo. Era alguien que lo entendía, que compartían un mismo campo de trabajo que si bien, era peligroso y siempre existía la posibilidad de morir o resultar gravemente herido, se trataba de una misión que ninguno dejaría de lado. Lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra, siempre cuidándolo, sobre todo cuando se encerraba por días en su laboratorio. Habían tenido peleas, como lo ocurrido tras la Guerra Civil, pero su relación se mantenía tan fuerte como siempre. Nunca le había ocurrido algo así, con una persona, en su vida completa.

También debería hablar adelante con su Capitán, él seguro habría olvidado momentáneamente lo ocurrido con Pepper, pero pronto lo sacaría a la luz. Se sentiría culpable, no querría dañarla, aunque ya no se encontrara en el mundo de los vivos. Era otra de las características que tanto amaba de él.

Se preguntaba cómo no se había dado cuenta antes, o si durante esos dos años separados, lo había negado para no hacerse daño. Steve parecía estar seguro de sus sentimientos, y probablemente, el resto estaba igualmente al tanto de que se amaban con fuerza. Quizá por eso Bruce había llamado su atención el día en que había regresado a la Tierra, y Rhodey parecía tan escéptico ante la mención de su casamiento con Pepper.

Al bajar, Okoye los estaba esperando. Para su crédito, no parecía impresionada al ver sus manos unidas. Solo los guió por el entramado reguero de puertas y pasillo, hasta dar con el laboratorio en donde los estaban esperando.

Rhodey y Thor ya estaban allí, mirando con preocupación un automóvil, definitivamente viejo y desgastado. Shuri y Bruce estaban manipulando con furia unos hologramas, y Natasha estaba a su lado, intentando calmar a su compañero. Al verlos entrar, los fulminó con la mirada. Estaba lo suficientemente molesta para ni siquiera llamarles la atención por su viaje a la anterior sede.

Tony se acercó rápidamente a ambos científicos, revisando los datos, y jadeando al entender el problema que tenían entre manos: el mundo cuántico. Había escuchado de su padre, un par de veces cuando era joven, sobre las partículas de Pym y las peleas que tuvo con el hombre.

Durante la Guerra Civil, investigó un poco más sobre el traje de Scott. Al entender quién era el creador original, prefirió dejarlo estar: a veces, tener demasiado conocimiento, podía resultar peligroso. Y tampoco robaría el trabajo de toda una vida de un renombrado genio, quién había perdido a su esposa, en medio de un sacrificio tan terrible como el que había hecho Steve setenta años atrás.

Por eso había tratado de modo tan indiferente a Scott, al conocerlo en la prisión de la Balsa. Prefería mantener las apariencias frente a Ross, pues de otro modo, seguro lo obligaría a investigar su tecnología. Incluso podrían utilizar a la hija pequeña de Lang, Cassie. Y era algo que no podía permitir.

Pero ahora tendría que hacerlo, quisiera o no. Había un terrible video, una captura de cámaras de seguridad de la zona, de cómo Lang ingresaba al mundo cuántico. La familia de Pym, y la esposa a quién pensaban todos, estaba muerta, desaparecía segundos después: borrados por el chasquido de Thanos.

Revisando sus notas, se dio cuenta que tendrían que intentar dar con el flujo del lugar, encontrar a Scott, y enviar a alguien por él. Calibrar la máquina era también una enorme dificultad, pero suponía que la razón por la que Natasha no los había contactado antes, era porque buena parte del trabajo, ya estaba hecho. Y qué, contra todo pronóstico, el Hombre Hormiga seguía vivo allí afuera.

Al menos, tardarían dos o tres días más. Necesitarían un golpe de suerte para hacerlo antes. Pero Scott parecía ser un tipo ingenioso, algo podrían hacer. Ya habían pasado semanas, y solo podían rezar, porque no se encontrara con alguna dificultad durante ese breve periodo.

Durante las siguientes horas, los tres trabajaron en conjunto, hablando en susurros, para no presionar a Bruce. Quizás Hulk no hubiese aparecido en la batalla contra Thanos, pero nunca sabían cuando quisiera regresar. Debían tener un cuidado constante, razón por la que Natasha, tampoco había abandonado su lado.

Preocupado por Clint, quién desde que había llegado, había permanecido al lado de la espía, Steve decidió ir a buscarlo. Le dio un suave beso a Tony, primero en los labios y luego en su frente, junto con una promesa de regresar más tarde con algo de comida. Decidió caminar hasta el palacio real, dar una pequeña caminata, para despejar sus pensamientos.

Era un asunto grave, pero no imposible. Seguro el chico se culparía durante mucho tiempo, pero un par de horas de diferencia, lamentablemente no haría nada por Lang. Tenían que configurar su regreso, planearlo, para cuando los planos estuvieran coordinados: el suyo y el mundo cuántico. Motivo por el que deberían esperar el menos otro día, si todo marchaba a la perfección.

Menos de veinte minutos después, se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Natasha. Golpeó un par de veces la puerta, esperando pacientemente a que Clint diera alguna señal de vida. Al no escuchar movimiento, pensó que se encontraba dormido, o tal vez en la ducha. Pero un jadeo de angustia le hizo ponerse en alerta. Y para su tristeza, su suposición, no se encontraba tan lejos de la realidad.

Intentado no hacer ruido, abrió la puerta, y se acercó a la enorme cama de la habitación. No era extraño para nadie que, dado que la espía era casi como su hermana, Clint acudiera a ella, buscando consuelo. Tras perder toda su familia, el motivo que lo había mantenido de pie incluso tras la batalla de Nueva York y Loki, era increíble que hubiera sido capaz de llegar hasta ellos, y no caer inmediatamente en la desesperación.

Pero ahora estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Y que jodieran a Steve, si no intentaba ayudarlo. Era también su amigo, y no pensaba dejarlo solo.

Si era demasiado ruidoso, podría afectar el sueño que estaba teniendo. Era peligroso, sobre todo después de despertar. Por eso se acercó con lentitud, llamando su nombre con suavidad, intentando infundir confianza en cada una de sus palabras.

No se atrevió a tocarlo, aún no, pero en el momento en que Clint abrió los ojos y su mirada se centró en él, supo que era seguro. Extendió su mano, una muda oferta de ayuda, manteniéndola en alto durante algunos segundos, hasta que su amigo la tomó. Se sentó en la cama, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo, dándole tiempo a calmarse.

“¿qué haces aquí, Cap?” preguntó con voz rasposa, recargándose ligeramente en su abrazo “¿no deberían…estar buscando a Lang?”

“No hay mucho que pueda hacer por ellos…para ayudar” replicó, manteniendo el mismo tono de suavidad que antes “no soy tan inteligente, como para al menos, no ser un estorbo”

“No lo digas de ese modo” rio entre dientes, aún con un deje de amargura en la voz, pero más repuesto que antes “puedes ayudar a Stark en otras cosas…darle ánimo, ya sabes” al notar el nuevo enrojecimiento de las mejillas de su líder, esta vez rió con más ganas “vamos, eres bastante obvio. Tienes el cabello revuelto y no has dejado de sonreír. Es mucho más de lo que vi en los últimos años” le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, cálida y amable “me alegro que seas feliz, aunque sea en medio de esta situación. Te lo mereces, Steve”

“Gra…Gracias” tartamudeó, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Lógicamente, sabía que sus amigos se darían cuenta, pero a Clint solo le había bastado darle una mirada, para saber incluso que se habían besado. No se había ganado el apodo de Ojo de Halcón por nada, ni tampoco de uno de los mejores espías de SHIELD “aunque también me gustaría hacer algo por ti…”

“Lo sé. Todos se han acercado a mí, me están ayudando a ponerme en pie. Sé que debo, pero es…”

“Difícil” le sonrió “vivir el periodo de duelo es difícil. Cuando desperté aquí, era incapaz de ponerme de pie por mi propia voluntad. Pero algo debemos hacer…”

“Algo podemos hacer” complementó el arquero, imitando su gesto “tengo un gran equipo. Me siento feliz por ello”

“Una familia. Tienes una familia, Clint. No nos has perdido a todos” no hizo comentario alguno de las lágrimas que brillaban en los ojos de Barton, contenidas a base de simple y llana determinación. En cambio, le dio una palmada en la espalda, intentando animarlo “iré por algo de comer, no he tenido un almuerzo decente en días ¿quieres acompañarme?”

“Lo dudo…no quiero levantarme, no aún”

“Comeremos helado de postre”

“Será un honor, Cap”

Fue el turno de Steve de estallar en enormes carcajadas, sabiendo que siempre era efectivo sobornar a sus amigos con caramelos. Extrañamente, todos tenían una veta dulce: desde Thor y sus pop tards, hasta Clint y su obsesión con el helado y pastel. Tras esperar que el arquero se colocara sus zapatillas, ambos almorzaron en relativa calma, y Clint accedió a acompañarlo hasta el laboratorio.

Allí los científicos se mantuvieron, desde su regreso a Wakanda, por seis largos días. La coordinación y calibración fue mucho más problemática de lo esperado. Pero gracias a que pudieron mantener contacto con Scott, de alguna forma, fueron capaces de rescatarlo sin que nadie viajara por él al mundo cuántico.

Durante ese periodo de tiempo, Steve había dividido su atención en ayudar a Clint a sobreponerse, y mantener estable a Tony. Los científicos trabajaron horas extra para asegurar la integridad del Hombre Hormiga, pero si no tenían cuidado, ellos también podrían sufrir graves consecuencias. El rubio estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ellos, sobre todo con Tony y Bruce. Shuri era alguien incluso más maniaca y decidida a permanecer horas extra en su trabajo, pero su madre era tan efectiva como él, para mantenerla dentro de los límites saludables.

Todos parecían excesivamente nerviosos, llenos de energía, hasta que Scott estuvo en la enfermería, reponiéndose de la experiencia. Decidieron darle una noche de descanso, antes de explicarle lo sucedido. Sería un golpe duro, terrible, decirle que tres de las personas a quienes más estimaba, habían caído a manos del Titán loco.

Al menos, sabían que su hija estaba a salvo. Un día antes de sacar a Lang del mundo cuántico, había sido el propio Clint, quién había dado con el paradero de la pequeña. En primera instancia, cuando Rhodey y Thor habían buscado por el país algún rastro, se habían dirigido a su casa y a la de su ex mujer: ambas completamente vacías.

Pero además de Sam, el único que conocía mejor a Lang, era el arquero. Como ambos padres y superhéroes, se habían hecho amigos con bastante facilidad, manteniendo contacto incluso luego de tener arresto domiciliario. El gobierno no había puesto trabas, tras escuchar sus conversaciones, sobre como adulaban a sus respectivos hijos y hacían planes sobre como divertirlos, en un espacio tan reducido.

Aunque nunca lo había conocido en persona, el arquero había escuchado de Luis en varias ocasiones. Y luego de una extensa investigación, había dado con su trabajo, y que él había rescatado a la pequeña, cuidándola lo mejor que podía. Era un tipo simpático y con un humor excepcional, pero habían decidido no traerlos a Wakanda, hasta que Scott fuera rescatado. No querían poner más peso en los hombros de una niña tan pequeña, que ya había sufrido lo suficiente.

Al día siguiente, Rhodey iría por ambos, y se quedarían en el palacio, hasta nuevo aviso. Scott merecía tener a su familia cerca, luego de una experiencia tan terrible, y que casi le había costado todo.

“Hey, Cap” saludó Scott con la voz rota, agotado física y mentalmente, pero aún con evidente buen humor: tras ver entrar al castaño a la habitación, no pudo evitar bromear “oh, no sé quién te acompaña. No tengo idea de quién puede ser”

“Scott, te he dicho cientos de veces que me llames por mi nombre” Steve se sentó a su lado, y Tony al otro, refunfuñando y con el ceño fruncido “y él es Tony Stank, mi novio”

“Te odio” su rostro se contrajo, recordando el momento en que había llegado el paquete con el teléfono celular y la carta, que le había enviado Steve tras la Guerra “y a Rhodey por contarle a todos sobre ese episodio”

Ambos habían decidido, como colíderes del equipo, en contarle todo a Scott. Fue un momento difícil, sobre todo después de ver al chico rompiéndose frente a ellos. El soldado intentó consolarlo, como siempre táctil, regalando abrazos y suaves palabras a quién lo necesitara. El propio Tony colocó una mano en su brazo, una ofrenda de disculpas y de mudo apoyo, hasta que fue capaz de respirar con normalidad.

“Lo entiendo…yo…gracias por decirme…” frotó sus manos contra sus mejillas, intentando borrar las líneas húmedas en ellas “me gustaría…quiero ser parte del equipo. Hope, Hank, Janet…les debo tanto, los quiero tanto. Por favor, incluso a Maggie y al idiota de Bobby…por favor…”

“Por supuesto. Tú estuviste ahí para apoyarme, aunque no me conocías, aunque no debías hacerlo” Steve parecía casi tan emocionado como Scott, sosteniendo su mirada con determinación “pero Cassie, tu pequeña…”

“Ella estará bien. Luis es un gran tipo, un buen amigo. La cuidará. Además…” hizo una pequeña pausa, intentando mantener su voz contralada “merece tener a su madre aquí, una vez más…”

Tony y Steve se miraron, cómplices, a sabiendas que su amigo ya había tomado una decisión. No irían en su contra, sobre todo porque necesitaban toda la ayuda que pudieran conseguir. El castaño parecía especialmente preocupado, murmurando para sí mismo, intentando verificar en su mente, si algo de lo que había aprendido en los últimos días, podría serles útil.

“Solo debemos formar un plan…con el Guantelete roto…las piedras…”

“Ya daremos con la solución” replicó Steve, tomando las manos de su novio entre las suyas, dándoles un firme apretón. Pero entonces, el siguiente comentario de Scott, cambió su vida para siempre.

“Si lo que necesitan para vencer son las Gemas del Infinito, entonces vamos al pasado a recuperarlas” Palabras dichas en broma que pronto se convertirían en la única vía para imponerse sobre Thanos y seguir el camino que Strange había trazado para ellos.

Resultó que, gracias al viaje de Janet por el mundo cuántico, habían descubierto que ciertas teorías eran realmente posibles. Muchos datos estaban guardados en los computadores de Hank, escondidos en una casa miniatura, que pronto Lang recuperó para ellos. Con Cassie a su lado, se veía más optimista, dispuesto a dar todo de sí para traer a sus seres queridos de regreso.

El viaje en el tiempo era la única opción viable. Crearían una enorme paradoja temporal, pero no había otro modo: unos meses antes del atentado Chitauri, que Steve fuera rescatado del hielo, era la fecha ideal. Tomarían prestada la Gema del Alma, la del Espacio y la del Tiempo; para combatir a Thanos. Y si todo resultaba bien, las devolverían, para que la historia siguiera su curso.

Planeaban usar la piedra del espacio para llegar al Titán, la del tiempo para rebobinar su pelea de ser necesario, y la del alma para tenderle una trampa: no podrían ganar con solo fuerza bruta, ni ser tan ilusos como para creer que podrían arrebatarles todas de una vez. Tony tenía experiencia de sobra en ello, pero si intercambiaban ambas gemas del alma, podrían liberar a sus amigos. Y, con su ayuda, acabar con Thanos.

Por eso también decidieron que, dado lo peligroso de un viaje de ese estilo, solo irían tres de ellos: Scott, Tony y Steve. El primero porque conocía mejor que nadie el mundo cuántico. Pero ambos líderes sabían que era su deber: eran un equipo poderoso, que se complementaba a la perfección, y que también tenían una enorme deuda con todos sus amigos.

Menos de un mes después, todos los preparativos estaban listos. Y las palabras que intercambiaron antes que todo iniciara, los salvaría en un futuro cercano, sin que ninguno lo supiera. No al menos, en ese momento.

“No pudimos defender el planeta, así que lo vengaremos” Tony había susurrado contra su oído, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos. Su última noche, antes de abandonar su tiempo y embarcarse en la peor misión suicida por el bien de la historia.

“Quizás tengas razón, pero nunca lo olvides, no volveré a cometer el mismo error” sus labios se encontraban cerca: un suave roce, cálido y tranquilizante “Incluso si el mundo se acaba, seguiré contigo”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, y como siempre, pueden dejarme sus dudas en comentarios. Desde el siguiente cap ¡El viaje al pasado!
> 
> Nos leemos, cuídense mucho.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero sinceramente les haya gustado, e intentaré publicar una vez a la semana, dos si mis estudios me lo permiten. Agradecería que me dejaran sus impresiones, sean buenas o malas, pues soy nueva escribiendo en este fandom. 
> 
> Gracias por leer, nos vemos en la próxima.


End file.
